çαи,т sεε α тнιиg
by reisse
Summary: [NOTICE POSTED, PLEASE READ "CHP27/NOTICE"] "It's not like he's actually super smart, y'know." ; "/In God We Trust./" ; "You can never guess what going in in his head." ; "/Everyone, everywhere. No exception— at all./" ; "Don't turn around."
1. Out

**:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::**

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

America paced outside the door to the most high-up office in the building, getting even more anxious by the second.

A woman walked out and motioned for him to go inside.  
>"You wanted to-"<p>

She couldn't finish her sentence because as soon as the door had opened, America had rushed in.

The woman sighed.  
>"Such a hasty man today..."<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred slammed his hands on the old wooden desk.<br>"Mr. President, pull everyone out."

The addressee looked shocked. Alfred continued without pause.  
>"Pull all troops out of any place they are. Everyone, everywhere. No exception- at all. Pull them all out."<p>

The president cleared his throat with a cough.  
>"Look, Alfred, I can't just-"<p>

"Pull them all out."

"I can't just bring everyone back without consulting Congress first-"

"Pull. Them. All. Out. _Now_**.**"

The man put his arms up in a defense position.  
>"Alfred- America- please understand that before I can pull anyone out, I have to talk to Congress first to see if the agr-"<p>

"**NOW**!"  
>The nation screamed, slamming his fist into the table.<br>"You want to talk to Congress? Oh, that's all fine and dandy! Just don't expect them to agree! But I'll tell you this: you are pulling them out, whether Congress approves or not. Got it?"

Putting his hands down slowly, he replied in a shaky voice,  
>"Mmhm..."<p>

"Also, a few more things: no citizen is to leave the country, and no one is allowed in. All borders with other nations will be under lock-down, and security will be tight on all coasts- east, west, Alaska and Hawaii too."  
>America took a deep breath, and crossed his arms.<p>

"Now send as many planes and helicopters as you can to pick up troops."

He turned and strode towards the office's door.  
>"I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?"<p>

"Yes, s-sir." The president nodded, and quickly got on the phone.

The door shut with a loud band.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ World Conference ; 9:16 AM ; February 19 ]<strong>_

"Aiya, when is America going to get here, aru? We've been waiting for a while now." China complained.

"Well, it's not like he hasn't been late before."  
>England responded.<p>

"What if he doesn't show up?"  
>Vietnam pitched the idea.<br>"Should we just start the conference?"

"Non, it would be rude. He eventually arrives, mon ami. He just..." France paused momentarily.  
>"...likes to be 'fashionably late'."<p>

As in on cue, the room's large French doors swung open almost silently.

Heads turned to face the interruption.

"I know, I know. I'm late, again. I had an... important meeting with Mr. Prez."  
>America hurried to his seat near the head of the table.<br>"Very important..."

"Aiya! You are late for everything! Why can't you be on time for once, aru?"

The wheat-blonde's eyes narrowed at the Asian.  
>"Well, Wang, you won't have to worry about that next time."<p>

"Aru?"

America shook his head abruptly, his usual look of carelessness settling back onto his face.  
>"Ah, mm, sorry 'bout that. But seriously, I wouldn't worry anymore if I were you."<p>

"Okay..."

America spent the rest of the meeting thinking, and answering the occasion question or statement directed towards him.


	2. Phonecall

_**Ohhh~ I'm so happy this story is getting so much positive feedback!  
><strong>**Freeee cookiesss! /shot**_

_**For further reference, a pronunciation guide:  
><strong>__**Hue is 'Hway', Kiet is 'Kyet', ana is probably 'anya', and I think that's it.**_

_**Onward! - u -**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"I can't do anything right!"  
>The speaker's head slammed into the table.<p>

"Ow..."

The door to the room opened with a creak.  
>"What <em>are<em> you talking about?"

"I can't do a damned thing right!"  
>Hands rammed into the table and the person stood up.<br>"I always mess things up!"

The nation slumped back into the chair, sighing in defeat.  
>"face it, 'Gar, I messed up back there. I should have asked America to form an alliance with me, and I just forgot. I <em>forgot<em>! I am a failure today."

"Vlad, it's not your fault- you're not a fail- you just forgot. That's all. Everyone forgets things from time to time, some people even all the time. Just ask him tomorrow." Bulgaria comforted the sulking country.

"But-"

"Romania, you can try tomorrow. No buts."

"Oh, fine. You win."

The dark-haired nation smiled at his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Bee- <em>

"What."

"_Oh, could I talk to Alfred please?_"

He cleared his throat and spoke again.  
>"Oh, sorry about that. I've been... really stressed... lately. So what did you call for, Vie?"<p>

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted to try one of Japan's newest games with me. It seems really good._"

America leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as he answered.  
>"Oh, sorry, Hue. I can't. Like I mentioned before, I've been really stressed, and I'm also busy. Sorry, maybe next time."<p>

"_Oh... Okay, maybe next time. Bye._"  
>She sounded disappointed.<p>

"Bye!"  
>He didn't care.<p>

_Click!_  
>She hung up.<p>

"How stupid do they think I am?"  
>He started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told you he'd be busy, ana!"<p>

"That is strange indeed. Amerika-san usually loves to try my games."

"That's the point, called him to see if I- we- were right about there being something wrong with America, ana."

"He can't be busy for no reason!"  
>Hue yelled at them<p>

"He said 'he was busy'. You should have stayed on the phone and asked why, ana!" Thailand pushed.

"Thailand, Vietnam-san, please do not fight."  
>Japan tried to mediate the argument.<p>

"Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow, Kiet. He'll probably say yes."

"Hm. Your call, ana."

* * *

><p>He sat up in the bed with sweat crawling down him forehead, eyes wide open, and incoherent pants making their way out of his mouth.<p>

"Mon dieu... what was that?"

A small white ball of fur stirred beside him.  
>"Nng... who's there...?"<p>

"Kumajirou, go back to sleep."  
>He rubbed his pet's head gently.<br>"It's nothing."

"Mmhm... whatever, person..."

"I'm Canada..."  
>The nation muttered, disheartened.<p> 


	3. Intersection

**:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::**

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

_Beep!_  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Bee-<em>

"What. The hell. Do you want."

"_Ah- um... Alfred I_-"

"Oh! It's you! Geez, I need caller ID. Are all the troops back in the country?"

"_Yes. Every last o-one of them_."

"Good." America curtly nodded his head, aware that the president couldn't see him.  
>"And the borders?"<p>

"_Secured. No one allowed in, no one allowed out_."

"Great." Leaning back in his chair, he continued.  
>"Now, there's one last thing we have to discuss. Is it okay if I come back to the House tomorrow at three?"<p>

"_S-sure_."

Alfred stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.  
>"Dude, stop being afraid of me. I don't bite."<p>

"_Hah, s-sorry. I guess it's just the stress getting to my head_."

"Yeah. So I'll be over there after the Conference. See ya!"  
>The phone was placed back onto the desk, and America looked up at the ceiling again.<p>

"I think I'll be the first one there..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[World Conference ; 8:52 am ; February 21 ]<strong>_

One by one the room filled to it's top with people waiting for the Conference to start.

Every one of them noticed America sitting there as though he was deep in thought.

Not that he didn't notice the sly glances and quick stares.

"Ahem, is everyone here?"

A chorus of yes circulated throughout the large room, and the meeting progressed smoothly.

But one question snapped the young country out of his absent -minded expression.

"America, what do you think of the subject?"

"I believe firmly that Europe should keep to themselves and solve their own problems." Alfred pressed his palms to the table as he stood up.  
>"The rest of the world has their own obstacles to get through and Europe should not interfere with them."<p>

They stared at him for saying that. He didn't care.

"As should Asia. They seem to love announcing their problems and complaints to the rest of us- mostly China, if I say so. Out of all of them, Japan is the most reclusive in my opinion."  
>He pushed his chair in and slowly started making his way to the door.<br>"And about Africa- don't get me started. Just because the Middle East is having problems, you don't have to follow suit. What are you, parrots? At least Australia has been pretty quiet lately. He seems to be the only one doing so!"

Al leaned on the doorframe, continuing his thoughts.  
>"And, ugh- South America. Think you're all high and mighty cause you're using my name! Yeah, stop with the shit and get over yourselves. Some of you just had to side with that commie, didn'tcha? Agh!"<p>

Rubbing his temples, he sighed.

"Ya'know, I'll just be outside if anyone needs me."

The door slid closed quietly, to match the dead silence that hung in the room.

"...well, that was rude."

"Sealand, when did you get here? !"

No one noticed a shorter blonde exit the room behing America.

* * *

><p>"America! Hey! Wait!"<p>

Said country turned to face his caller.  
>"Mm? What do ya want, dude?"<p>

"Well, I forgot to ask about this yesterday, but, do you think we could form an alliance? I know it's, um, sudden, but my boss thought it might be a good idea and-"

"I'm sorry, I'll have to ask Mr. Prez about that. I mean, I'd love to- the more alliances the better nowadays, right?- but I gotta go through him first. Speaking of the Prez, I have to leave for a meeting with him now. i'll be sure to bring it up. Can you tell everybody that I left?"  
>Alfred started running off.<br>"Thanks dude!"

"Oh, um, okay! Bye!"  
>Romania awkwardly waved goodbye at the retreating nation before taking the elevator back up the building.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Is anyone there?<em>"  
>His voice echoes throughout the empty black hallway, sounding farther away each time he spoke.<p>

"_He-hello? Someone? A-anyone?_"

_Keep dreaming...!_

"_Huh? Wh-who's there? !_"

_Don't stop dreaming...!_

He clawed at his hair.  
>"<em>Please, who is talking to me!<em>"

_I wish I may, I wish I might... hahahah!_

"_**Shut up!**_"

He shot up, grasping the covers like they were his life source.

_Don't leave me...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alfred?"<p>

"Yeah, bro?"

"...why did you close your borders with me?"

"...it... was for the best, Mattie. Just for the best..."

He never noticed the slip of paper that stuck out of his brother's pocket like a sore thumb.  
>it had the face of someone important on it.<p>

If only he'd have remembered who...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I went to TeenArts today... t'was cool. =U=<em>**

**_Got to type out this chapter and post it, so it was a productive day as well. ouo_**

**_I think I have... one more chapter pre-written, then I'll have to start writing more. Hope you like, R&R! ^^_**


	4. Aware

**:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::**

**.X.x.X.x.X.  
><strong>

_Please don't leave me..._

You couldn't even tell the mirror was cracked unless someone told you it was.

You're looking too hard...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[World Conference ; 9:00 am ; February 22 ]<strong>_

America sat at the head, doing paperwork while he waited for everyone else to arrive. They were the late ones now.

"America? How've you been so early-"

He cut Britain off without a thought.  
>"China didn't want me to be late anymore. So I'm not late. You guys are the ones who are late now. It's already nine. I should be asking, where are you?" His eyes looked innocently blank, like a young child.<p>

"...oh." The Brit went to take his seat quietly.

Neither spoke to each other for the rest of the Conference.

* * *

><p>"So... America..."<p>

"Hm?" Alfred blinked and turned toward Romania.  
>"Oh! Vlad, hey! 'Sup?"<p>

"What did you president say about the alliance?" The blonde asked, nervousness showing on his face.

"Well, I'm surprised, actually! I mean, what with all the border lockdowns, pulling the troops out, and all that jazz, I woulda thought he'd say no! But, surprisingly, he said yes! Can you believe that? I couldn't when I first heard him say it."  
>Al said in one breath.<br>"So... contradictory, doesn't it sound like that?"

"Haha... yeah... But, tha-that's good, right? I mean, you said it ye-yesterday: the more alliances the better! Hah... a-am I right?"

"Totally, dude! See ya 'round!"  
>He got up, Nantucket bouncing happily, and strode out the door.<p>

"So," an arm wrapped around Romania's shoulders.  
>"No longer a failure?"<p>

"He said yes, and nope! Not a fail!"  
>He said with a smile.<p>

Bulgaria smacked the back of his friend's head playfully.

"Ow! Dammit, what was that for?" Vlad rubbed his head.

"For calling yourself a failure the other day."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mattieu? Mon ami, where were you for these last few meetings?<em>"

"Uh, what?" The Canadian rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
>"Oh, that? Ah... I've been.. sleeping... um..."<p>

"_Dormir Canada, vous devez aller à ces conférences! Ils ne sont pas tenues pour rien que vous savez!_"  
>France yelled through the phone.<p>

"Aah... I've been having these nightmares... I'll go to the meeting tomorrow..." He waved his hand dismissively, fully aware that the other couldn't see him.

"_I'm counting on you Mattieu. I'll be on the lookout for you tomorrow._"

"Yeah, 'kay... Bye..."

"_Au revoir, mon ami._"  
>He put the phone down.<p>

"...who are you?"

"I'm Canada, Kumajirou. Your owner."

"Okay, person."

A sigh escaped the fragile man's lips as he stared up at the ceiling with sorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Tis a small chapter. Er, well, smaller than the last one, apparently. And all the others, which were about 600 words. Oh well. Might post another chapter today, still not sure. Well, hope you enjoy it so far! R&amp;R!<strong>_


	5. Metaphor

_**Nyaaah~ Compliments make me get all blush-y and shy! n w n**_

_**So I'm posting this one today too, nyan~**_

_**...now I need to start writing more chapters, I think I have only one already done after this... = u ="**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

****.X.x.X.x.X.****

Disguising her anger, she strode off with a huff.

"Mei, come on! It's not my fault!" He ran after her, trying to explain.  
>"I didn't know it'd set your plants on fire! England gave it to me! Blame him!"<p>

"Look, I'm flattered that you tried to take care of my plants, but I don't care who gave it to you! you used it, and the poor things are mostly destroyed now!" Her hand reached up to caress the flower in her hair.

"What if I told you that I could get you away from _him_?"  
><em>Hook.<em>

She paused. Then turned around.  
>"...you... you really could?"<p>

_Line._

"Yup. I promise." He held up his right hand, a solemn expression gracing his face.

"Ah... okay. I trust you."

_Sinker._

"Okay. I'll be back in a few days. Have to get ready and stuff, ya know."

"Okay." She smiled at him.  
>"Thanks, again."<p>

"No problem, Wan."  
>Not a problem for me, anyway.<p>

They parted without another word spoken, but plenty left unsaid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ World Conference ; 10:03 am ; February 23 ]<strong>_

Everything was going smoothly.  
>America was early, France made sure Canada came, England left Sealand at the boy's home, and everything was in order.<p>

Alfred stood up in his spot, and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem. Please pay attention- I'm not going to say this twice." As soon as he was sure everything was in order, he continued.  
>"I am taking up a position of permanent neutrality-"<p>

A series of gasps, laughs and whispers interrupted him, along with a comment from Britain.

"Hahah, America, you can stop acting now-"

"Not acting."

"-you don't have to lie-"

"Not lying."

"and pretend to be like Switzerland-"

"Not pretending."

"-so you can just sit down now."

"England. I'm not joking."

"Sure you aren't." The blonde shook his head.

The nations hands met the table.  
>"All my borders are on lockdown- Hawaii and Alaska included- no one is allowed in or out of the country, and many other things like that which I can't say now. Do you think I'm lying now?"<p>

The world stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Uh- um..." Arthur stumbled over words.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." He sat down.

"Mattieu... I-is this true"  
>France stuttered.<p>

"Oui, yes. He's locked his borders with Mexico and I."

Eventually, Germany managed to get the meeting back on track, and it progressed without a word from America.

Just cold glares.

* * *

><p>France strode toward England, concern lacing his face.<br>"Angleterre, can I speak to you...?"

"Mm?" The Brit turned. "Oh, what do you want?"

"Do you think that Amerique's serious about this neutrality?"

"We'll, it's not like he's actually super smart, you know. It probably won't last long."

"Mm. You can never guess what's going on in his head."  
>France nodded. "You're probably right; it won't last."<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe that's why Amerika-san couldn't come. He was getting all of that done." Japan thought aloud.<p>

"Mm, Kiku, that's probably it. Like he said, maybe next time."

"Hue, Kiku, I wouldn't take this so lightly, ana. It could be just a cover- a facade to hide something bigger." Thailand spoke out his theory, which was shot down almost instantly.

"Thai, that's crazy. Since when was Alfred _that_ smart? Do you _remember_ his Global-warming solutions? 'Let's build a giant hero!'"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And the other one? 'Let's take global warming, and push it somewhere else!'"

"A-ah, I get it, ana. I get it."

"Hmph. I should hope so."

* * *

><p>You're looking too hard.<p>

_It just got bigger._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah! disregard my last sentence from up there! This was my last written chapter! Eep! -goes to write more-<strong>_


	6. DCLXVI

_**So... bad day today. More about my shitty day at the bottom A/N.**_

_**Well, I WAS going to wait for Sunday to update [I've decided that will be the normal update day], B-U-T, I chose to update today. Yay. Now I have more time to write the next chapter.**_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

_**Oh, and see if you can guess what the letters mean in the list. Now, no more spoiling from me! [Even though that probably doesn't count. ^^;;]**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

He had the weekend to himself.

The business-day weeklong Conference was over; he didn't have to see those bastards for a long while.

But, of course, it was his decision to see them or not during that time.

He laid on his bed, blankly staring at the beige ceiling. Mind racing, thoughts passing through a mile a minute.

_How stupid do they think I am?_

"Well, obviously, extremely idiotic- otherwise they'd have taken me serious the first time I'd said it. But they're too brain dead to realize it. Oh well."

_Why didn't Romania say anything before I announced it?_

"Hm, maybe I'll ask him why. When I have some free time, that is."

_What was wrong with his brother?_

"Poor Mattie seemed distressed when I saw him on Friday. Hadn't seen him all week and he suddenly shows up. Someone musta wanted him there. Probably Francis. They're close."

_Should I check up on him?_

"I mean, he seemed... what's the word... scared, for lack of another adjective."

He sat up on the side of his bed.

"Well... Time to go to DC."  
>America got up and left the room, locking the door on his way out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Really, what is his goal with all of this?"<br>The woman asked.

"I don't know... But it's best not to question anything."

Both heads turned when the door swung open.

"'Sup dudes! The hero is back!"  
>Alfred announced.<p>

"Okay, so I'll just be leaving now."  
>The woman scurried out of the room and closed the door.<p>

"So," He started , hunching over the Oval Office table, palms on the wood.  
>"You understand the plan?"<p>

"Yes, clearly. But what are you going to do about alliances?"

"Heh... Don't worry," He sat down, relaxed.  
>"I got that covered. So best get the East coast ready for some last imports."<p>

"Okay, so there's that. And wha-"

"Done."

"But you don't even know what I was going-"

"Doesn't matter. Everything's in place. Be back on Monday."  
>Alfred got up and left, leaving the president speechless.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dumb It Down: World Without War<strong>_

_**- Safe and Sound **_X

_**- Lockdown **_X

_**- Shutdown**_ X

_**- Forgery**_ X

_**- Imported**_ /

_**- Lock and Load**_

_**- In the Gray**_

_**- Dead and Gone**_

_**- preDominant**_

_**The Number of the Letter is DCLXVI.**_

The country double-crossed _**Forgery**_, and single-crossed _**Imported**_.

"Never seen it coming." The nation chuckled, before placing the list in a secret drawer under the desk.

* * *

><p>He stood on the balcony, looking off into the distance.<p>

Another man quietly opened the door and started toward the other.

"The scenery's nice, isn't it?"  
>The first asked.<br>"Soon, we'll have so many different balconies to look off of, it'll be hard to keep track of. Won't that be great?"

The second stood next to him.  
>"I suppose that would be quite nice. I've always wanted to stand on the Eiffel Tower. I've heard the view's beautiful."<p>

"Hah..." He laughed softly. "Yeah. You're right. That would be nice."

"Where would you want to view?"

"Hm..." He thought for a moment.  
>"There's so many placed throughout the world to choose, but I know exactly where."<p>

"And that would be?"

"Here. It's the best place I could ever wish for."

"That's a sweet statement."

"Well, it's true." He stared at the horizon with a far-away expression.

_"This is my country, land of my birth._" He started singing slowly and softly.  
>"<em>This is my country grandest on Earth.<em>"

"_I pledge thee my allegiance, America- the bold._" The other continued, before dropping out.

"_This is my country, to have, and to hold._"  
>He held the note long.<p>

"That was... lovely. You have a very nice voice."

His eyes were still far-away.  
>"Thanks."<p>

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun set without a sound.

"Well... I have to leave now."

"Goodbye."

"Goodnight."  
>He stepped into the room, and shut the balcony door.<p>

"If I could view any place in the world... mm..."

He laughed quietly to himself.

_"How about burn any place in the world... hahah..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"If you could burn any place in the world... Where would you burn?"

"Wh-what? ! Why would you ask that! Nowhere!"  
>He sounded shocked.<p>

"Oh... I just wanted to know how you would answer."

"A-ah- o-okay. Well... I'll talk to you some other time- I ought to get to sleep." The words sounded rushed.  
>"Bye."<br>He hung up.

"...bye..."

The ceiling was so beige today.

He ran a hand through his red-blonde hair.

"I wonder what else is beige..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So:<br>The day started out fine, but it proceeded to get worse. Here's a summary of the day in chronological order: Had to get up early to drive my friend- who lives a good distance from me- to school; we had a "sedar" [look it up] in the morning- that was the only good thing about the day, mind you- it was fun; and here's where it started going south. So, outside at recess, my one friend was holding my other friend's hair- reason unknown- for a while. Eventually they both started pulling at each other's hair, so me and my other other friend tried to break it up. My [batshit blind] homeroom teacher saw this- we were on the "playground," she was on the other side of the parking lot- and thought all three of us were harming my friend. The rest of the day- in short: the one who was holding/pulling the hair, my other-other friend and I all got school-suspended for the day [principal didn't even want to hear out sides- only wanted my teacher's I suppose] and I hope it's just the day [this coming Wednesday starts Spring break!]. We had to sit in different places for the rest of the day. Didn't go to class. Got work sent to us. Bloody-f*ck!ng-wonderful day! Note the sarcasm. -groan-**_

_**Well, I guess- if you read this entire thing- you don't really care about my personal life, so that's it. At least I got this up. Now to go right some depressing stu- I mean more chapters for this. Which may or may not seem depressing or dark. Who knows. -shrug-**_


	7. Spy

_**Happy Sorta-Day-Early Easter~**_

_**Uploading today because I will be out and about with family tomorrow and probably won't be on the computer much, if at all.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи'т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"It's unlikely that he'll keep this position for long, seeing as he can't go without talking to someone for a few hours at most." England said.

"Well, he's been calling my personal phone whever he feels like it," Canada added to the conversation.  
>"So that sorta..."<p>

"Mm... That makes the problem bigger, mon amis..."

"So, how are we supposed to figure this out? Amerika-san didn't even want to try my games- and he loves to do that."

"That is another problem, aru! Everything is adding to the problem!"

"I had a theory, but Vietnam didn't agree."  
>Thailand told them. "I think that maybe this outer personality is just a facade. Maybe there's something we don't know about him, ana."<p>

Bulgaria spoke up.  
>"He set up a new alliance with Romania the other day- before he announced everything. How does that play into all this?"<p>

"That is very strange. But just as there's a growing list of problems, there is another list of contradictions."  
>Germany inferred.<p>

_Ring!_  
><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring!<em>

"Answer it, aru!"

"Put it on speaker, sil vous plait!"

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mattie! 'Sup?_"

"Oh... Nothing, um... Just out and about, doing errands."

"_Oooh, what kind of errands?_"

"Just getting stuff for Kumajirou. Food, bathing stuff, and things like that."

"_Ah. So how's that **list** coming along?_"  
>Everyone in the room caught their breaths at the emphasis on the word.<p>

"_Ya know, the one we talked about the other day? I need to know how that's going, bro._"

"O-oh, um, that? I'll... have to go home and check. Mind if I, uh, call you back... later?"

"_No Prob. Just make sure you call my work phone, 'kay? I, hahah, sorta lost the other one... heh... We'll, talk to ya later, Matts!_"  
>And the other hung up.<p>

Letting out their breaths simultaneously, they all started talking at once.

"What does he mean, mon ami?"

"What list?"

"Does he know we're meeting, aru?"

"Please, one at a time!"

The group quickly shut up, Each country took a turn at asking their question.

"What list is America talking about?"

"Ah-um... I-I don't know..."

"Does he know we're meeting, aru?"

"No, unless someone told him, or he somehow figured out on his own- which is actually highly unlikely- then he shouldn't know." Canada replied.  
>"I never told him anything."<p>

"What does he mean, Mattieu?"

"I don't know! He's been acting... a little strange lately... and I don't know why! Stop pressuring me!"  
>The blonde ran out of the room in a rush.<p>

Another taller nation ran out after him.

* * *

><p>Canada ran to the lobby and collapsed on one of the couches.<p>

"W-why do they have to put so much weight on my shoulder? Don't they know I'm already in a bad state of mind?"

His head fell into his hands.  
>"Why don't they understand? I'm having nightmares..."<p>

He didn't notice another man exit the building as he was to busy refraining from tears.

* * *

><p><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Bee-<em>

America picked up his personal phone.  
>"Ah, I was hoping you'd call soon. I mean, we didn't get to talk much last time because you were busy and all."<p>

"_Yes, that was unfortunate. But we are able to now._"

"Right. So really, how _is_ that list going? Pros weighing out the cons yet? Or is it the other way around?"

"_Actually, they're mostly even. Maybe if there's a few more pros than cons, they'll stop worrying so much and go back to thinking it will pass._"

"Mm, that's good. No one knows about this alliance, yes?"

"_No one at all even suspects it. It's something nobody would guess._"

"Okay, just making sure. Can't have people figuring this out, now can we?"  
>He put his feet up on the desk and relaxed a bit.<p>

"Now, anything else you can tell me?"

"_Well, you know about these meetings, I've told you. But this time Thailand has a theory that your 'outer personality' is just a facade. He says Vietnam doesn't believe it, but some countries here are comtemplating it's value. I think some might agree with him._"

"Mm. That's no good. Get people to disagree. We also can't have spies infiltrating my country, even if the security is far past tight. You understand what you have to do?"

"_Yes, clearly._"

"Good. Now get back there before they think you're gone for too long."

"_Yes. Of course._"  
>He hung up.<p>

America's grin grew wider.  
>"I bet they think that <em>he's<em> the red herring... oh, how the're wrong..."

* * *

><p>The two men returned to the small room.<br>Canada had stopped crying.

"So, aru? Should we end the meeting now?"

"If we do, then we can go to our homes and think about all this. China has a good point." England agreed.

"Well, that would probably be best. We'll meet up again in a few days." Germany announced.

Countries poured out of the room and left.

* * *

><p>The mirror hadn't cracked anymore.<p>

But the hammer beside it told a different story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pointless self-advertising is pointless, but could you check out my other APH story? It's a oneshot, and I'd like people to read it too.<strong>_


	8. Flight

_**Ooh~ I couldn't wait a week for this. I have two chapters written and needed to put this one up. ^^b**_

_**Enjoy, R&R, and whoever guesses the correct identity of the traitor wins... something- lemme think on that. ^^;;  
>I'm probably stick with story request, though. =u=b<strong>_

_**Oh, and Dicster if pronounced Dis' ter. I made that name up... I think.**** o u o**_

_**[EDIT;4/14/12] Fff-! There are so many typos in this chapter! Gah! Because of that, I went and re-red every other chapter too and fixed anything I could find.**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

He waited as the phone rang.

"_Hello?_"

"Oh, Romania! Just the person I wanted to talk to."  
>He started.<br>"So, dude..."

"_Um, yeah? What'd you need?_"

"I was wondering... I'm sorta low on supplies... Guns, bombs- y'know, war stuff. As I said at the Conference, I brought my troops in- but I'm low on that sorta stuff. Do you think you could... um..."

"_Think I could... what?_"

"Think you could... export some of that stuff to me? I mean, I understand if you can't, but..."  
>He trailed off.<p>

A sigh came from the other line.  
>"<em>Yeah, I guess I could. But I thought your borders were locked?<em>"

"Oh, some of my ports are still open. I still export things, too."

"_Oh, okay. So, if I'm right, you'll get stuff by... Thursday- three days. Is that good?_"

"Yeah, that's great! Thank's a lot dude! I owe ya one!"  
>And he hung up.<p>

"Yeah... total lie."  
>Alfred laughed as he crossed out <em><strong>Imported<strong> _a second time.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ri-<em>

"Um, hello?" Mattieu answered warily.

"_Canada? Good, you answered._"

"Oh, England. Uh, if you mind me asking, what did you call for?"

"_I wanted to know about your connection with America. He seemed pretty... ah, friendly- for lack of another word- about that other list and you. Do you know anything at all about it? I swear I won't tell anyone if you do._"

"Oh, that?" He asked.

"I truly don't know a thing. I'm starting to wonder if he knows about these secret meetings. I mean, he may not be super smart- but as I said yesterday, he's been acting strange lately, so maybe he does know something."

"_Mm, you've got quite a point there. Thank you for this information. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to._"  
>The Brit replied politely.<p>

"Oh, no. You can tell the rest of them if you like. I would have said it if the question came up. It's fine."

"_If you say so. Bye._"

"Bye."  
>The other nation hung up.<p>

"Hm... I wonder if- and possibly when- Alfred will call..."

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring!<em>  
><em>Ri-<em>

"Hello?" Canada answered the phone with the same question for the second time that day.

"_Canadia! Bro! Wassup?_" The loud, uncouth American's voice sounded through the phone.

"Oh, hey America. What do you need now?"

"_Haha... you see... about that..._"

The Canadian sighed.  
>"Oui?"<p>

"_Could you, possibly, send me war supplies? I lost a lot of 'em in the wars I just brought my troops out of, and I like to be well stocked. Tell me if that's a problem for you- you don't have to send me stuff._"

He sighed again  
>"How much do you need?"<p>

"_Oh, thanks dude! You're the best! Just, enough. Not really an exact number there. And if you could, could you send a li'l dough? Cash- money, is what I mean. I'm hard pressed on that too..._"

"Alright. It'll reach you tomorrow. Are, uh, your ports open?"

"_Yeah, I still export a few things, ya know._"

"Okay, good. Um, bye."

"_Bye! Thanks again!_"  
>And the connection broke.<p>

"Well... I expected him to call, but I didn't expect him to need this stuff.  
>He shrugged.<br>"Maybe I should tell England this..."

* * *

><p>Looking the paper over, he let a simper grace his face, before folding and placing it on the wooden desk.<p>

"Ah... I love this plan. My finest- if I say so myself."

When closing the door, the slight breeze created slid the paper off the desk and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>He stood on the steps of the plane, waiting for the other line to be picked up.<p>

"_Mr. Dicster at your service, Mr. Jones. What do you need?_"

"Hey dude. I'm going into Britain, need you to drive. That okay?"

"_Yes, that's fine. I'm always here when you need me, sir._"

"Okay, good. So I'm leaving now-" He walked into the small plane and sat down.  
>"-Should be there in... six to seven hours, depending on how fast this baby still goes. You'll be ready in the usual place?"<p>

"_Of course. I'll wait for you there._"

" 'Kay, talk to ya hen I get there."

"_You as well._"

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket.  
>"This is gonna be a long ride..."<p>

* * *

><p>He breathed in sharply and exhaled.<br>"Ah. The disgusting European air. I wonder what then put in it to make it so... repulsive."

He stepped off the small plane's steps and walked over to the car that was waiting in the forgotten, empty lot.

Leaning down into the open driver's window, he spoke.  
>"So..." He drew out the word.<br>"Why do you drive on the opposite side of the road, exactly? That's always bugged me."

"Oh, Mr. Jones. Here you are. Did you just get here?"  
>The man asked.<p>

"Yeah, tha plane should be leaving just about now." He checked his watch.  
>"So really, why?"<p>

"I don't really know. Just know that in your US you don't. Doesn't really bother me much."

The wheat-blonde walked around the car and got in the passenger side  
>"You know where, yes?"<p>

"Yes, sir. Exactly."

"Good, so let's hit the road."

The physically older man started up the car.  
>"I never understood that saying. Why would you hit a road?"<p>

Alfred laughed as they drove onto the main roadways into the city.


	9. Classified

**_Contest's still on- but for this chapter only. Plus, two new secondary-main characters are in this chapter~_**

**_And if anyone could help with the languages I use- which won't be that often, but for when I do- it would be greatly appreciated._**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

Two loud knocks at his door caused Arthur to stop trying to cook and go answer the door.

It slid quietly out of the wooden frame.

"What do you-"  
>England blinked. "America?"<p>

"Yo, Iggy! Nice to see ya, isn't it?" He exclaimed, letting himself in.  
>"There I was, in my plane, flying over England. So I said to myself, 'Why not stop at Iggy's for a bit? I'm sure he won't mind!' And here I am! Great story, right?"<p>

The America slumped into the Brit's couch.  
>"So, whatcha doing?"<p>

Said Brit sighed heavily.  
>"I <em>was<em> cooking for myself, but now I suppose I have to cook for two, don't I?"

"Nah! You're cooking sucks! I ate on the plane anyway."

"...thank you, for that much needed comment."  
>Arthur turned to go back into the kitchen.<p>

"But hey!" America called.  
>"If you have a coke, I'd like one of those!"<p>

"You can get one yourself, you lazy git." Britain muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind!" He yelled back, trudging to the fridge and grabbing the man's soda.

* * *

><p>Alfred crashed his fourth empty coke bottle onto the mahogany table.<p>

"Delish! Can never have enough of this stuff, am I right?"

"Yes, whatever. I prefer tea over soda." England replied, placing his cup delicately on the wood.

The other nation got up and stretched.  
>"It's gettin' late out- I better go. This was fun, dude. See ya!"<p>

He started towards the front door.

"Wait! I never got to ask you why you were here. I mean, where were you going before you decided to stop?"

"Ah, that's sorta... my business. Prez asked me not to tell anyone. Sorry!"  
>The door slammed in England's face.<p>

He sighed.  
>"Something gives me a bad feeling about this... and I don't know why. Flying Mint Bunny, do you feel the same?"<p>

The mint-coloured being shrugged it's tiny shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Dicster, next stop please." He said as he closed the small car's door.<p>

"Yes, sir."

The car started up, and they were on their way once more.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-<em>

"Hallo?"

"_Ah, just the country I needed to talk to._"

"Oh, it's you. What did you need?"

"_I'm on my way to your house. I'll be there in a few hours or so. Make sure nobody's at the house but you._"

"Ja, of course. Mein bruder's out drinking- again- and Italy hasn't been here since Saturday. Unless he comes as a 'surprise visit,' no one should be here but us."

"_Wunderbar. Ich sehen werde sie dann._"

"Sie als gut."  
>The German hung up.<br>"A few hours... Where is he coming from?"

* * *

><p><em>Go the opposite way, Mattieu...!<em>

"What? Wh-who's there?"

_That dark path...! Follow it!_

"_I- I don't want to!_"  
>But his limbs were moving on their own accord- he could do nothing to stop them.<p>

"_Stop! I don't want to! **No-!**_"

Again he woke up sweating.  
>"I... I thought those nightmares stopped..."<p>

He fell back onto the pillows.

"Mon dieu... Aide-moi..."


	10. Liberty

**_ Congratulations to _silvertwilightgemini_ for winning the contest~  
><em>****_PM your request, and... we'll, uh... we'll go from there. _/)o3o(\**

**Enjoy chapter 10~ \(=3=)/**

**Also: Today [4/22/12] I got my own laptop! I've named him Oliver. =u=**

**Little factoid: This is- as of now- the longest chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

Two looud knocks brought Germany to the door.

"Germany, dude! 'Sup!"

"Hallo, America." He said, letting the man in.  
>"You're here at last."<p>

"Ha, yes." The country replied, sitting on the couch.

"So, there's one thing that's been on my mind since you called."

"What's that?"

"Where were you coming from? Your country, or somewhere else? From what you said, it seemed like you were close by."

"Indeed, I was. I... visited... England for a short while. Then I came here."  
>He then explained my logic.<br>"You see, by spending some time with him, I might be able to convince him that there's nothing wrong with me. That he should go back to thinking this is just a phase. I was acting almost the whole time I was there."

He laughed a bit at the final sentence.

Ludwig nodded.  
>"Mm, that makes sense. But 'almost,' how?"<p>

"There's absolutely no way you can fake that his cooking is as awful as it is."

"You've got a point."  
>The strict blonde agreed.<p>

"So, down to business."  
>America's expression serious.<br>"I've gotten Romania and Canada to send me war supplies under the lie that I'm low on them. I also conned my brother to send me money. Have you done anything similar?"

"I've asked Italy to do the same. He'd willingly do anything of the sort. He's a fool. A lovable fool, but a fool nonetheless."

"Of course."  
>The nation took off his trademark jacket and laid it on the couch's arm.<br>"I'm considering asking Japan to send me some things, but there are a few flaws with that. None of my Western ports are open as of right now, and he's a smart guy. He goes to those secret meetings, does he not?"

"Ja. Out of all the Asians, he, Thailand, and China are the only ones that come. Vietnam- I would assume- thinks there's nothing wrong with you."

"Yea, Hue and Mei are fine with me."  
>He put a finger to his chin.<br>"Speaking of Mei, I'll have to head over to China's soon. I 'promised' her something that should benefit my plan. Though it will probably take a bit of convincing. Back to Japan, now. He is quite smart, and could probably catch on if I let the slightest detail slip, so I probably won't ask him for anything except videogames- like 'usual'."

"What did you promise Taiwan?"

"I tricked her into thinking that I could separate her from China. Thinking it through, I inferred that this could be useful- apart from China, as her own country, she'll probably be dependent on me for a while until everything is stable. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Separated and unstable, easier to conquer. Yes, I understand clearly." Germany finished the younger country's thought.

"Exactly."  
>Alfred checked his watch.<br>"Oh shi- I should get going now. I told my pilot to bring the plane here at five-twenty and it's four-forty-five. The area's a while from here- so I oughta leave now if I wanna make it."

He stood and grabbed his jacket, putting it back on as he headed for the door.

"This was productive- too bad we can't meet up more often to discuss things like this."  
>The German followed him to the door.<br>"Ah, take what you can, I suppose."

"Yeah- feel the same way, dude. Gotta go- I'll probably call you to finish this discussion when I get back home."

The door slammed, before the house phone rang.

"Mein Gott, tell me that's not Italy again..."

* * *

><p>"Dicster, floor it- we're bordering on late here!" The American slammed the door as the other man started up the European car.<p>

"As you wish, sir."

The car was almost flying through the streets.

"So, was the meeting productive?"

"Yeah- just wish it coulda been longer. I mean, I know I planned it to be like that, but it feels like I coulda made it longer."

"Hm."

* * *

><p>The door of the plane closed with a loud bang.<p>

"China, now. Step on it, I'm late!"  
>A stream of curses were muttered as the nation took his seat.<p>

They abruptly stopped as he started to go over his papers.

"Topic one, **_Clear Up_**..." He speed-read through the paragraphs.  
>"Topic two,<em><strong> Separation<strong>_... Topic three, **_If All Else Fails_**..."

A few hours later, the plane landed.

"We're here." The pilot said over the intercom.

America grabbed his case and exited. The air around him held an '_I'm completely serious_' aura.

"Yao, beware the answer that can send you into war..."

* * *

><p>China got up at the third sound of knocking on his door.<br>"What, aru?"

America stood in the opening, waiting.

"What do you want, America?"

"I'm waiting, Wang."

With a huff, China gestured for the wheat-blonde to enter his house.

The man nodded and quietly walked in.

"So? Whhy did you come here, aru?"

The briefcase was set and opened on the table in the living room.  
>"I've come here for two reasons. A, about my debt to you, and B, about Taiwan. Which would you like to hear first?"<p>

Immediately, the Asian answered.  
>"You're debt, aru."<p>

Alfred's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he took out a checkbook from the case.  
>"How much was it again? I forgot." Was muttered as he proceeded to write.<p>

He tore out the small slip of paper and handed it over to China.  
>"Is that enough, now? I'd like to get on to Topic B as soon as possible."<p>

Yao stared dumbfounded at the check.  
>"You- You'll just pay me like it's nothing, aru? !"<p>

"Is there a problem with that? Do you want me to take it back?"

"N-no!" The word was rushed out.  
>"Go on to Topic B, then, aru."<p>

"Gladly." America took a few papers out of the briefcase.  
>"As you know, you basically have control of your little sister Taiwan. We talked the other day, and I have made a sole promise to her. I wish to separate her from you- for Mei to be her own country."<p>

"What? ! No, aru! That is not acceptable!"

"If it comes down to it, Wang, I will declare war on you and your country. I _will_ fulfill my promise to Mei, whatever it takes."  
><em>And then I'll be one step closer...<em>

China blinked.  
>"W-war?" He blurted out.<p>

"Yes."

The country said nothing.

"You may read through this is you like." America handed him another paper.

The man read through it fast.  
>"...I... you... Taiwan..."<p>

"Is that a yes to her independence or a yes to war?"  
>Alfred had stayed calm the entire time.<p>

"Ah... I..." Yao sighed.  
>"Give her independence, aru."<p>

The expressionless country grabbed the sheet from the Asian's hand and put all back in his briefcase.  
>"Good. You will be sure to start on that right away, yes? I will be leaving now."<p>

And the door shut tight.

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Bang!<em>

"Mei! Hey, Mei! Guess what!"  
>Alfred yelled through the door.<p>

It was opened and Taiwan stepped outside to greet him.  
>"What? Tell me."<p>

"You are- wait for it-!" He inhaled sharply.  
>"Independent! How great is that? !"<p>

"What!" She gasped.  
>"Are you serious! Oh you are the best!"<p>

"Pfft, nah! Heroes never break their promises!" He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Oh, would you like to some in? I can make something if you like, re-"

"No, that's fine-"

"But I insist! If just for a little while!"

"...aw, okay!" He laughed as they stepped in.

"Do you want anything to eat, drink?"

"No, I had stuff on the plane, so, really, I'm fine."

"Okay." Taiwan sat down and gestured for America to do the same.

He sat, then spoke seriously.

"Now... Since you're independent, you have to start working on a document like my Constitution- or something similar at least."

"Oh... I never thought about that much..." Mei sighed.  
>"Could you... help me?"<p>

"Ha, sure! Just tell me the things you want in it, and I can go from there!"

The conversation went on as America wrote down Taiwan's words.

It ended when he had to leave.

"Oh, damn, it's like nine o'clock! I gotta go- get back home, It's a long flight." Alfred said as he grabbed his things.

"Okay." She followed him to the door.  
>"So, you'll finish it and then come back?"<p>

"Yeah, and I'll have China sign it, too."

"Thank you so much, Alfred. I really can't thank you enough."

_Haha, but I know one thing that will be pay enough..._  
>"It's no problem, really. Bye!"<br>He waved as he ran out.

_It's time to set the next phase into action..._


	11. Brief

**_Well, I apologize for the long wait. I've been on a Professor Layton kick for a while [just got back into it... ^^;;] But I've had this done for a few days, so I figured "Hey, I have time, so I'll type up Chapter 11 from my iPod!" So here it is. I'm thinking that every ten chapters or so I'll take a short break. Shorter than this one, anyway. ^^;;_**

**_Typed almost all of this last night, but then I had to go to bed, because I had school today! /fake excitement/  
>Yeah, didn't care for that.<em>**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"Perfection... And she won't even care..."

He laid the papers in the briefcase and headed out once more.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring!<em>  
><em>Ring! Ring!<em>  
><em>Rii-!<em>

"Yes?"

"_Taiwan, I'm on my way to China's. Gonna have him sign it, then I'll go over your place. The document includes everything you asked, and a few other little things I added to make it better. That good?_"

"Yeah! I mean, yes, of course. I await your arrival!"  
>And Mei hung up excitedly.<p>

* * *

><p>The plane landed smoothely in the runway.<p>

He took a deep breath before walking towards the door.  
>"I hope this turns out okay..."<p>

The plane staff bid him a warm farewell and he left the aircraft with his laptop and small case in hands.

_Mon dieu... Let this be the right thing to do..._

* * *

><p>America pushed open the door to China's house without effort.<br>The man knew he way comming.

"Yao, I have something for you."

The Asian calmly- or as calmly as he could be- strode to meet the American.  
>"Yes, aru?"<p>

"Taiwan's constitution. You have to sign it."

"I _have_ to, aru?"

"It states all the basic things Mei listed in person to me, and a few things I added to make it better. So yes, you must sign it."

China glared at him, looking for any trace of lying.  
>He couldn't find any visible indication.<p>

"...fine, aru. Give it to me."

Alfred opened his briefcase and handed Yao the stapled papers.  
>The long-haired man took it and flipped to the last page. Taking out a pen, he signed it.<p>

"Here, aru- take your declaration."  
>He said with slight venom beneath his words.<p>

The wheat-blonde grabbed the papers and laid them back in the case.

"It's not mine, and it's a constitution."  
>America turned on his heels and went out the door.<br>"Goodbye."

Again the door slammed.

* * *

><p>Mei opened the door before America could even knock.<p>

"Well, that was fast. I coulda assumed that it would take you forever to let me in."  
>Alfred laughed.<br>"Still, glad to be here!"

_And to bring the plan further..._

"Yeah, I was... sorta.. kinda... waiting for you. That's not bad, is it-?"

"Nah, that's fine! I'd be anxious if I was waitin' for my Independence to practically walk through the door."  
>He set the briefcase on the table and opened it.<p>

"I just had Yao sign it so all you need to do is sign! And you're free!"  
>The man exclaimed.<p>

"Oh, I'm so nervous!"

_Nervous about what? You're signing a damn paper, Wan._  
>"Ha, it'll be fine. It's your independence your signing into action here!"<p>

"I know, I know." The pen hit the paper and it was signed.  
>As soon as the pen was lifted, the papers were immediately taken back by Alfred.<p>

"Thank you for your patronage, goodbye."

A thoroughly Taiwan got a door to the face.

* * *

><p>Mattieu Williams was brought into the president's office without a word.<p>

The President coughed before addressing him.  
>"Hello, Canada. What, um... brings you here today?"<p>

"Well, I, ah, told Alfred I was coming, and he said I could." He started.  
>"I was hoping that I could, uh, talk to him."<p>

"Oh," The man sounded disappointed.  
>"He's not here. He's out doing... errands."<p>

"Oh... I suppose I could wait...?"

"Feel free to, but I don't know when he'll be back. You could probably wait at his house. I'm sure he wouldn't mind- you are brothers, after all."

"Yeah... I guess that would be okay. Thank you for your time, Mr. President." Mattieu got up slowly, and left the room.

Alfred's boss stared at the closed door in thought.  
>"...did he plan <em>this<em>, too?"


	12. Janiform

_**Well, I'm completely sorry for this long period of nothing. Really, I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't do that again for another ten chapters, but MEIN GOTT, I've had a lot of things going on. Finals, class trip, GRADUATION, AnimeNEXT [which, by the way, did anyone else go?], I'm also sick **/stupidKianu/** but now that I'm out of school, I can update sooner. I warn you in advance though, I'm booked ALL August, so I hope to be at chapter 20 by then.  
>I hope. ; u ;<strong>_

_**But I'm back now with three chapters+ ready, and more on the way. So, please enjoy!**_

_**Also, making a calender for this story, since it might be a little hard to follow at times, with unstated time-skips and stuff. To be posted on my deviantART, so look out for it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"Okay, just get things ready. We can't have nothing set in place when my words are set in stone!" He yelled into the phone before forcefully snapping it closed and stuffing it in his pocket.  
>"Useless... Completely useless. Dicster, remind me to get a new secretary after this ordeal starts."<p>

"Yes, sir." The driver nodded.

Just then, the nation's phone rang again.

"What the hell do you want?"

"_O-oh! I-I'm sorry if I interrupted something- I can call back la-_"

"Oh, Mattie!" He faked delight.  
>"Sorry, I've just been really stressed out lately, it's been cutting into my personal time. So what'd ya need?"<p>

"_O-okay, yeah. I just wanted to tell you* that I'm waiting at your house to talk to you. Mr. D'wailey told me I could probably wait at your house, so..._"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm on my way from the airport, so I'll be there in a while. See ya soon!"  
>And he hung up again.<p>

"Oh, God, really? Did he have to come now? Ah... Whatever. Just setting the plans back a bit. No big deal."  
>Alfred turned to the chauffeur.<br>"Hey, Perce, can we stop at McDonalds on the way?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone shut up! We'll get nothing done if you all keep talking!" Germany slammed his palms against the table.<p>

The room was silent- you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Now, why don't we start already."

China was the first to stand up.  
>"America visited me twice, aru. The first time he paid off his entire debt to me, and talked about Taiwan's independence. The second time he had me sign her declaration or constitution or whatever, aru."<p>

"Mm. Maybe there's really nothing going on-?"  
>England mused.<p>

"He left the second time right after I'd lifted my pen from signing the damn thing. He was gruff and only said goodbye before slamming the door, aru" The Asian added.

"Oh."

Bulgaria spoke out next.  
>"He called Vlad a while ago- February twenty-fifth, I believe- saying he needed war supplies. Roma sent some over and I think he said they were to get there that Thursday- the twenty-ninth."<p>

"Well, it's been about ten days since then- he must have called after our meeting. So America has boatloads of supplies for war." Thailand pondered aloud.  
>"Something seems wrong about that, ana..."<p>

"Is it really that uncommon? I mean, we all- at some point- have asked for things from fellow nations. Does it really pertain to any serious fact we have?" The German had a valid point.

"Yes, mon ami, but last time we saw l'Amerique, he was perfectly fine." France commented. "He's drawn out of any wars, and declared neutrality. The monsieur has a point as well."

Ludwig grimaced.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Ludwig-san?" Japan asked.

"Why would you think that, Japan? I'm here just as the rest of you are, unsure as to whether Alfred can be trusted."

"It seemed like you're trying to steer us away from thinking he's doing something wrong, Germany." Arthur spoke again.

"I told you, I don't-"

_Riiing! Riiing!_  
><em>Riiing!<em>  
><em>Riiing! Riiing!<em>  
><em>Riiing!<em>

"Someone answer it, aru!"

Riiing! Rii-

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Speaker, Angleterre!"

England muttered something like, "Shut up, frog!" but pressed the button anyway.

"_England? Are you there?_"

"Mm? What is it? What do you want, America?"

_"Just wanted to know if you-_" The nation on the other line was cut off by a background sound.

"_America? What are you doing?_"

"_Nothing, bro! I'll be down in a minute!_" It sounded like he held the phone away from him.  
>"<em>What was I saying-? Oh yeah, just wanted to know if you've seen Tony around. Haven't seen 'im in a while, and he hasn't called me. I was wondering if you or your 'magical beings' have seen him.<em>"

England deadpanned, picking up the slight sarcasm when his former charge said 'magical beings.' He replied anyway.  
>"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen your 'alien friend.' You'll just have to ask someone else."<p>

"_Oh, well. Thanks anyway man. Bye._" And the line was cut.

"Strange phone call, Arthur." Germany stated plainly.  
>"Didn't seem too out of the normal, except that maybe it was <em>too<em> normal. Anything _you'd_ like to share?"

The tall blonde was practically smirking.

"No!" Britain said defensively. "I have nothing to hide, unlike you!"

"I have nothing to hide, either." Ludwig's eyes narrowed at the shorter nation.  
>"I feel we should end this meeting."<p>

"As do I." And the Englishman left the room.

The air still held some of the tenseness from moments before as countries filed their way out silently.

Nobody dared to even ask when the next meeting would be.

* * *

><p>You know, they never ask about if there are any broken mirrors, just if there are any that look good.<br>Next time, someone should show a person a good-looking broken mirror.

Really, it's not like they're any different, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Just a little bit of trivia, but on my iPod- since there are more typos on there than there usually are on here- it actually said "I just wanted to top you" instead of "I wanted to tell you."<br>**_

_**Two completely different statements, if you know what I mean. ;/u/;**_


	13. Vilifications

_**Chapterrr~**_

_**I'm making up for not updating in forever... ; u ; ||**_**l**

_**Also, should I change the rating to T? There's been a little cursing here and there, and I'm not sure about things in future chapters. If I can figure out how to work the polls, I might put the question there.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**[EDIT;;6/13/12] The poll is up on my profile, please vote!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

**_March 6; Phase 3b; In The Gray_**

**_Understood that Germany is failing. Time to start Letter Phase 027._**  
><strong><em>But right now- MickyD's.<em>**

* * *

><p>America grabbed his home phone and dialed.<p>

"England, dude! Wassup?"

The nation on the other line sighed. "_What do you want now, America?_"

"What? Can't a guy talk to somebody without having a reason? What the hell, man? That's harsh."

"_Alfred, you always have a reason. Now what exactly is it?_"

America grimaced.  
>"Dude. I just said it was nothing. What's your problem with people?"<p>

"_I don't have a 'problem with people,' as you_ so kindly_ put it. It's just every time you call me you want to do or say_ something_._"

"Fine,"  
>The wheat-blonde sighed. "You caught me. I do have something this time around."<p>

"_I knew it._"

"I just wanted to say... I _miiight _be giving up on the neutrality thing. Getting a little hard to, y'know, hard to maintain. Not entirely sure yet, though, so don't tell anyone. Please, I mean it; don't tell anyone."

England was silent for a while.

"_Well, I'll be sure to keep people from knowing._"  
>And he hung up abruptly.<p>

"Knowing that he'll tell the whole 'unsure' group, plus Lud, that should show the doubters that I'm fine, and tell Germany that he's doing a horrible job. A shitty job, if I say so."

Alfred laid on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"One step closer... just one step closer..."

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep!<em>  
><em>Beep! Bee-<em>

"Ja?"

"_Germany? There needs to be another meeting. Today, if possible._"

"England?" The blonde sounded a bit shocked.  
>"Why? Did something happen?"<p>

"_You could say that, yes. Just tell the others, and I'll get ready to explain._"

The line was cut.

"...what in the world could he be talking about?"

* * *

><p>The door shut loudly.<p>

The meeting could start now.

"Okay, the reason why we've had yet another secret conference this week is because of something England has to say." Germany gestured to the shorter blonde.

"Thank you." He nodded once.  
>"Earlier today, America called me. He told me 'not to tell anyone,' but this information should not be overlooked. Alfred told me that he might give up on his position of neutrality. He's not entirely sure at the moment, but he's definitely considering it."<p>

That got the whole room talking.

" 'Giving it up'?"

"I knew l'Amerique couldn't keep it up forever."

"This does cancel a few possibilities, aru."

"So what now?"  
>Ludwig asked loudly, quieting the others.<br>"Is he still under suspicion? Or is he cleared?"

All nations in the room were silent, thinking though the statement carefully.

"How about this. Everyone close their eyes, except for Germany et moi. All who believe l'Amerique is cleared, raise your hands."

Germany counted and wrote it down.

"And all those opposed?"

He jotted down the second number.

"So?" Francis turned to Ludwig.  
>"Which has more?"<p>

There was a pause.

"...America is in the clear."

* * *

><p>The rest of the meetings were cancelled unless otherwise stated.<p>

Nobody bothered to come anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 7; Phase 4a; Dead and Gone<em>**

**_LP027 a success, now time to move on. In a few days, the day I've waited too long for will finally come. March 15. You know what they say- 'B_****_eware the ides of March!'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, I'm so excited~ we're getting to the good part soon! Yay~!<em>**


	14. Heretofore

_**Well, I've been on a roll lately, writing for this almost nonstop, and next chapter is probably gonna be my favourite to write. Let's get this [REDACTED SPOILER] started! /shot**_

_**\(^o^)/**_

_**Now, when was the last time we saw a Conference? One of the early chapters, I think. ^^  
>I also named the president now. Johnathan D'wailey. Yup. Pronounced "Dway'lee." And the lady from the White House that appears in a few chapters is Astrid Macster [Pronounced "Master"]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

**_[ One-Day World Conference ; 10:00 am ; March 9 ]_**

America stood at the head of the Conference hall table, prepared and ready to speak.

As the last few countries filed in, Britain spoke up.  
>"When you're ready, America."<p>

He coughed to get their attention focused on him, then began.  
>"You all know how on February twenty-third I declared neutrality, yes?"<p>

He paused as some people nodded or muttered their agreements.

"Well, I retract that statement."  
>He chuckled. "It was actually pretty hard to maintain, if you can understand. I'm not saying that I'll be going back into any wars, just that I am no longer a neutral country."<p>

Alfred nodded briefly.  
>"That is all."<p>

With that, he left the building.

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 13; Phase 4a; Dead and Gone<em>**

**_I understand that this world has it's fair share of idiot nations that it could do well without.  
>I do indeed look forward to March 15.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**President D'wailey? Alfred is here to see you."

The man nodded.  
>"L-let him in, Astrid."<p>

"Yes, sir."  
>The woman stepped out of the doorway and let the nation in.<p>

"Mr. Prez, 'sup, dude!"  
>"America exclaimed as he shut the door.<p>

"Oh, all this m-modern talk- I'm f-fine. Thank you."  
>The man gestured to the chair. "Sit down, if you would."<p>

Alfred grabbed the chair and spun it around, sitting on it backwards.  
>"Dude. One, this 'modern talk,' I totally made it mainstream. Two, I thought I told you to <em>stop being scared of me!<em>"

Mr. D'wailey cringed, before realizing it and sitting straight again.  
>"S-sorry. Sort of a fo-force of habit, I guess."<p>

America narrowed his eyes.  
>"Well get rid of it."<br>He got up and pressed his palms on the Oval Office desk.

"I don't need a fearful President backing m when I start the next phase. Because if that happens, guess who'll be out of a job."

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir. Won't happen anymore."  
><em>oh dear God, I have to get my act together or he's going to fire me... Is that even possible?<em>

"See to it." Alfred strode to the door.  
>"I'll be back in two days to start phase four-b. Get the office ready, and call Ganett. He needs to get his act together before Friday too."<p>

The door shut with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>His head hit the desk.<br>"I need him to do that- I don't need to waste them- but I'm just using him. Flipping it later will be a sting in my plans..."

He sighed.  
>"How am I supposed to do this...?"<p>

His phone rang.  
>"Who is it?"<p>

"_Richard Ganett, at your service!_"

"Oh, you." His expression turned to one of distaste.  
>"Actually, I have a question. I have this ally, but I'm just using him to do things for me. I don't plan on keeping him later on. What should I do?"<p>

"_Hm? Well... You have troops at this country?_"

"Not at the moment- pulled _all_ the troops out, remember?"

"_Yeah, yeah; just asking. Well, send troops in- he'll think it's normal if he thinks of you as an ally- and take his leftover supplies or something._"

"Hey... something like that might actually work..."

"_Ha ha, I'm smart, right?_"

The nation deadpanned.  
>"Yeah. Sure. Just make sure that you're ready by Friday- four-b goes off then."<p>

"_Yup, I know. And everything's all ready to go. Send them off tomorrow night and Friday morning, yes?_"

"Of course. I should have known you'd be ready. And yeah, that sounds good. I'll probably talk to you tomorrow."

"_Okay. I'll be set._"

He closed the phone and put it down.  
>"...I... I can't wait..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Germany, bruder! Wie geht's!" Prussia exclaimed, practically slapping the nation on the back.<p>

"Mein _Gott_, Prussia!"  
>The German jumped off the couch.<br>"I thought I told you not to sneak up like that!"

"Ha ha, I didn't 'sneak up'! I was loud as a freight train with a siren!" The ex-nation laughed.  
>"What are you doing that you didn't notice me?"<br>Gilbert tried peering over Ludwig to view the computer.

Germany shut his laptop with force.  
>"Nothing."<p>

Prussia looked at him skeptically.  
>"Uh-huh. Sure!" He walked away, whistling."<p>

"...what?"

"Oh, nothing..."  
>And he walked out of the room.<p>

Ludwig stared at the empty doorway, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
>"He... he knows something... I have to figure out what it is..."<p> 


	15. Xenogenous

_**One: Has anyone been paying attention to the chapter titles? They have meanings, you know! ^^**_

_**Two: I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's sorta... mean to the other countries, saying that... But I don't care!**_

_**Three: I just could not wait to post this. Wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, but I can withdo with this one. ouo**_

_**Four: Vote on the poll for this story's rating, please? I really need to know.**_

_**Now, onto what you've all been waiting for... America's plan in detail!  
><strong>__**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"Germany?"

"_Alfred? What do you need?_"

"I'm sending troops in. Don't do anything to them."

"_Ah, was?_" He asked in German, before switching back to English.  
>"<em>Why are you doing-<em>"

"Don't ask questions."  
>And with that he hung up.<p>

"Stupid-ass German. Won't know what hit him."  
>He slammed the door and was on his way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Johnathan D'wailey! Get your ass over here!"<br>Alfred yelled.

"What?"  
>He heard a voice from the hall call back before the president stepped into the room.<p>

"Yes, sir?"  
>John responded as fast as he could.<p>

"Where the hell are the camera crews, dammit! Get them in here!"

"Y-yes, sir!"  
>The man turned to the woman beside him.<br>"Astrid, get them up here now!"

He sounded panicky.

"No. You know what, I'm doing this outside. Get those cameras outside!"

The door slammed in the President's face.

* * *

><p>America tapped his foot impatiently on the pavement.<br>He looked at his watch.

"Nine forty-seven am, and _damn it_, where are those dang camera crews!" He screamed, just a groups of people came over, America's boss leading them.

"Here they are, sir. Just as asked. How much more time?"

"Finally; thirteen minutes; and shut up I need to call Ludwig."  
>He took his cell out of his suit pocket.<p>

"Ludwig, thirteen minutes." He pronounced each syllable distinctly.  
>"Call people."<p>

He shoved the phone back into his pocket hurriedly.  
>"Starting in twelve."<p>

* * *

><p>"Britain, are you turned to the channel?" France asked.<p>

"_Yes, but when is this 'important program' coming on?_"

"I don't know, I heard this from Italy, who heard it from Germany."

"_Mm. Whatever. Let's just wait. I'm going to call others. Goodbye._"

The other line hung up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gar, what's up? There's no broadcast yet.<em>"

"I know, but just wait. It will probably be on soon."

"_Okay, if you say so. I wonder what it's about._"

* * *

><p>"Thai, why's nothing on yet?'<p>

"You don't expect it to be on already do you? Whoever's doing this is obviously waiting so that the whole world will see it. Makes sense."

"Whatever. I wonder if America's watching thi- Kiet, it's starting!"

* * *

><p>In barely twelve minutes the entire world was tuned on to America's broadcast. This was it.<br>"Ganett, drop the bombs when I say the word..."

And he stepped out onto the stage.

* * *

><p>"Citizens of my United States, and citizens of the world: listen closely to what I am about to say. I will only say it once."<br>He coughed to clear his throat.

"The United States of America declares war on every country of the world who is willing to fight. Except for Taiwan, because who would bother fighting a country they already control?"  
>He continued.<p>

"I'm sure you're wondering how I'll be able to dominate the world like this. Just keep watching..."

America took a step away from the pedestal.  
>"And now to start what I've been waiting so long for..."<p>

Alfred placed his right hand over his heard, his fingers balled up into a loose fist.  
>A smile so pleased it could be mistaken for genuine graced his face.<p>

"In God We Trust."

That was when the bombs dropped.


	16. Gallionic

_**Hehe~ So much feedback~ I'm still blushing! o/u/o Thank you!**_

_**So, I told myself the other day, "I think 10 days is enough waiting for them."  
>So 2 days pass after that. "Oh, I'll update today!"<br>Nope. So I said, "Okay, 2 weeks is enough."  
>Obviously not. A few more days pass. "I'll update today!"<br>**__**And then it was yesterday. "I'll wait for tomorrow, cause it's America's birthday!"**_

_**So, I was determined to stick to that.**_

_**Now, onto chapter 16! =u=;;**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

Countries all over the world writhed in pain, clutching their chests as if they could stop the suffering.

All America could do was laugh.

"Ha ha... End the broadcast."

* * *

><p>Vietnam was one of the first few to feel the slightest bit better. She managed to stand up, slowly, and grab her phone from off the table.<p>

"A-al... Wh-what are y-you..."

That was all she managed to choke out before the second wave hit.

* * *

><p>"<em>America? What did you mean 'every country willing'?<em>"  
>The German hadn't been bombed.<p>

Yet.

"Exactly that."He snapped his fingers at Ganette, who was backstage.  
>"Second set, Ganett. Drop it."<p>

He returned to speaking with Germany.  
>"Have fun with that. Don't bother using any supplies you might have had- I have them all now."<p>

The only think that the nation on the other line did was scream in pain.

Alfred smiled as he ended the call.

"_This_, I tell you, is the sweet sound of Phase Four-A. I love it."  
>His voice was dark and pleased.<br>He brought a hand through his red hair and smiled smugly.

* * *

><p>"France?" No one answered.<br>"France!"

Canada was yelling into the phone, but getting no answer.  
>"Francois! Mon dieu, answer me!"<p>

Canada slammed the phone on the table and grabbed his personal cell.

"Alfred? Alfred, what did you do to him?"

"_Mm, what?_"

"What did you do to France? He's not answering his phone!"

"_Oh, that. Didn't you see my broadcast?_"

"Yes, but-" Mattieu blinked.  
>"What did you do to him?"<p>

"_Oh, every country in the world- except for you and Taiwan, of course- have been bombed. And still being bombed, by the way._"

"But you have allies-"

"_I have no allies._" America snapped.  
>"<em>Only you- my brother- and Taiwan- one of soon-to-be many countries I am in charge of. Nothing more. Nothing less.<em>"

"Why me?"

"_I told you- you're my brother._"

"No. The real reason."

"_Fine._"  
>America sighed.<br>"_You can help me with this! We can rule this world as a double-power! You and me- complete dominance of the world! How great would that be?_"

"Wh... why?"  
>He whispered, slowly getting louder as he spoke.<br>"Why would you- why would you do this? Aren't there easier ways?"

"_Mattie- Canada!- This plan- my plan- I've worked on it for practically two years! It's flawless!_"  
>Alfred sounded so strainingly happy.<br>"_Mattie, you can have France, and anyone else you want, with you forever! No war, no dying, none of that! The world will be a great place, if you just think about my way._"

That broke down his resistance. Alfred knew it would.  
>"France... here forever?"<p>

"_Yes! Your wonderful 'Papa' with you forever! No wars! Everything would be perfect! Wonderful, great and perfect!_"

Canada took in a deep breath.  
>"I... I'll think about it."<p>

"_Thank you, Mattie. Thank you._"  
>He sounded so genuine, and then he hung up.<p>

"D-do I...?"  
>He thought of his 'papa'.<br>"France..."

He lifted his head from his hands and knew what to do.  
>"F-for France...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now for some Review Replies that will probably be one of very, very few. XD<br>I also plan to be up to chapter 20 in less than 30 days, because in 31 days, I start my long vacation away from a computer.  
><strong>_

_**Liberty Girl in the Sky: Why thank youu~**_

_**Hinata18h: Well, he did, so mind-f/cked indeed. XD**_

_**SakuraDrop141: I chose America from the start. It's from the reason I started this story in the first place. o u o**_

_**silvertwilightgemini: Oh, my lips are sealed~! You'll just have to wait and seee~**_

_**ThisIsTheCircus: Thank youuu~**_

_**Night31: Here is thine update, nyan~**_

_**Oniongrass: Pfft, there are more twists to come; I have many plans for this story. Well, my lips are sealed~ No spoilers from me. X3  
>...now that I think about it, poor John is like America's President; but if he wasn't, he'd probably be dead, and there are 2 reasons I don't wantneed that. 1: I don't want to make another character for that role, and 2, as much as I like writing character deaths, I didn't want to kill him. So, America's b/tch it is. XD**_

_**Mr. Grell Michaelis: Well, he obviously didn't kill anyone; nations aren't killed by normal ways anyway. Plus, I don't think it'd be good to have so much land and no one to taunt about it. Oh, nonono, be a proud American! American is good! It's the 4th of July, after all~ And pfft, I actually dislike it most of the time when people portray him like an idiot. I mean, there are a lot of reasons against that. (I won't keep ranting.) I just think it's a facade, and that he's clever and cunning underneath, like how I'm portraying him in CSAT.**_

_**Guest 1 and Guest 2: Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see~**_


	17. Kamerad

_**So, finally decided how to put this together. I cut comething off at the end so I could use that to start chapter 18. I just really needed to get this chapter out. After 18 is done, 19 and 20 will definitely be easier to write.**_  
><em><strong>I also have 16 days until I go on my 3 week long vacation away from a computer, so hopefully I'll get 20 out by then. ^^;;<strong>_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"Returning to the broadcast in five, people! Get your asses in gear!"  
>America yelled at the men and women around the area. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden pedestal.<p>

"All nations are still tuned in, sir!" One of them called back.

"Good. They better be."  
>He looked at the papers stored in the shelf for a few moments, and sighed almost happily.<p>

"My plan. Oh God, I love the way that sounds. _Mine_, all mine. Took a while to get to where I am today, obviously, but those hardships were well worth it..."

"Alfred! We're on in seconds!"

" 'Kay!"  
>He put the papers back gently.<p>

"Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK/**_

_His hand started fluidly on the paper._  
><em><strong>June 1st<strong>. This is the day he figured out a way of how to save the world._

Or so he thought.

_He sighed._  
>"Now... How to put this..."<p>

_He leaned on his other, open palm, staring at the blank paper._

"...well, I could put that as "Safe and Sound," because I'm keeping them all, well, safe and sound. Okay, on a roll,"  
><em>He write down the three words and the skipped a line.<em>  
>"And, "Lockdown," because nobody will be allowed out- or in- of the country. "Shutdown" could be somewhat of a branch off, shutting down some of my ports."<p>

_He kept writing fluidly as the thoughts came to him one affter another._  
>" "Forgery" because they'll be fake alliances- not that anyone else will know that. I could use "Imported" because I'll get those countries to send me good and supplies. Yeah, yeah, this is good so far."<br>_He took in a breath before looking over the paper._

"And... "Lock and Load" for when I have all the supplies I need... uh... Oh! "In the Gray," cause I'm sure people will suspect something when I announce that I'm going to "be neutral." Ah... "Dead and Gone" because there really won't be any opposition left after I do _that_... And then "preDominant" because I'll be the leading power. Yeah, that works. I like it."

_He held up the paper and scanned it over._  
>"Perfection... this is my perfection..."<p>

* * *

><p>"In three, two-" And Ganett signaled Aerica to start speaking.<p>

"Well, well, well. Get me now, people? I mean business. If you're smart, you won't oppose, and will freely surrender. And, well, you'll see what happens if you do decide to oppose me and fight. That's just the minimum of my supplies, I would think you wouldn't want to see the full effect. I don't need blood on my hands."  
>He paused to let this sink in.<p>

"So, I'll leave my phone lines on for when any of you choose your fate."  
>Alfred started off the stage.<br>"Surrender is good- you won't have to worry about anything. I might even help you recover. Fighting is bad- I won't hesitate to send in the full wave. Choose your poison!"

And the broadcast was truly ended.

He couldn't wait for March 16.

* * *

><p>It was hours after the excruciating pain, after the broadcast finally ended.<p>

England couldn't comprehend why America would do such a thing.

"N-no, really, Your Majesty, I'm-"  
>He coughed. "Fine. Yes, I-I understand- Your- Your Majes- Your Highness! I'll be-" Another cough. "Fine! Tr-trust me!"<p>

But he definitely would not surrender.  
>"Y-yes, I know. I refu-refuse to surrender to him. I raised him! N-never would I- Yes, o-of course. Goodbye."<p>

The Brit put the phone down and let his head fall into his hands.  
>"America... What has gotten into your head?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Italy- Italy! Listen!"<br>Germany still didn't understand what America's last words to him meant.  
>"Italy, calm down!"<p>

"_Bu-bu-bu-but, it hurts!_" He could hear the crying on the other end.  
>"<em>And what about mio fratello? Wh-what if he's in worse pain! Oh, what are we going to do-!<em>"

"Italy!" The German yelled as best he could.  
>"Calm down."<p>

"_O-o-okay..._"

"Listen. About your bruder, of course he's probably in the same amount of pain you are- you are both Italy. And I understand, the whole world is feeling it- well, except for Taiwan and America himself. And our capitals were bombed, of course it's going to hurt for a while."  
>He explained.<p>

"_B-but... why would America so that? He's so nice!_"

Germany let out a sigh.  
>"...not for the past few months, Italy. Not for the past few months..."<p>

"_Wha-what do you mean?_"

"...I'm going to call a meeting with the countries that refuse to surrender. Tell the other's that won't tell America. So that means don't tell Taiwan or Alfred himself, and I don't know who else."

"_O-okay. I'll tell Big Brother France and mio fratello, and maybe Spain, too. Ciao, Germany!_"

"Mmhm... Auf Wiedersehen."

They both hung up.  
>"It's time I let this out, since it's no longer useful keeping it in..."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Germany's calling a meeting? We haven't had one of those for a while!"<p>

"_Yes, mon ami, but Italy told moi just minutes ago. He was obviously talking with Germany..._"

"But why one now? We know about America now!"

"_I don't know, Angleterre, but I do think it would benifit us to go._"

"Mm, whatever. As long as America doesn't know. Goodbye."

"_You're always so formal, Anglete-_"

'Goodbye!"  
>He ended the call.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just realized... I haven't done anything with Russia yet! I'll have to fix that soon. determinedface/**_


	18. Nolition

_**Well, I told myself I was gonna update earlier this week. Sorry about that.**_

_**4 days till my birthday, 8 til camp, 15 til vacation.**_  
><em><strong>I think I'll be keeping that promise of 20-out-by-Vaca. ^^;;b<strong>_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"So, I know you all are wondering why I've called a meeting. Another, for certain people. Well," Germany looked down as he continued.  
>"I have something to tell all of you here."<p>

"Get on with it." Switzerland spoke out.

"Ja, well," He took in a deep breath.  
>"For the past few month... I was working... with America..."<p>

Plenty of nations gasped, but some just wore an expression that read, "I figured".

"...ja. I'm sorry. I'm not anymore, though, obviously. I was bombed, too."

"...he must have been lying to you this whole time." France started thinking.  
>"Who else was he allies with, do you know?"<p>

"Ah, Romania, some of you here in the room," And Ludwig listed other countries.

Canada was not one of them.

France turned to the silent nation.  
>"Mon ami, do you know anything? Amerique is your brother, after all."<p>

"Um, no. He never told me anything." Canada said quietly.  
>"Not even why he closed his borders with me. But I think we can all assume the reason by now..."<p>

"Aiya. I'm sure lots of countries that aren't here have already surrendered to him, aru."

"Well... we'll just have to deal with that and move on. America probably planned for all of this. He even has Taiwan on his side..." Hue seemed saddened by the fact.

"No, I know how he did that now, aru. The declaration or constitution or whatever he had her and I sign. It most probably wasn't what we thought it was." China explained.  
>"He never let me read it over even once, so that must be it. He brought the both of us in with lies and now she's stuck with him, aru..."<p>

"I would have never though Amerika-san would try what he is doing... it was truly unthinkable."

"I knew he was hiding under a facade! I always knew it, ana! But none of you believed me!" Thailand burst out.  
>"We have to do something."<p>

"So what are we supposed to do? Fighting him now, we'd all lose even if we tried." Britain spoke out.  
>"Her Majesty refuses to surrender, and I would never dare, but what are we supposed to do?"<p>

"...we have to put him in jail or something, da." Came a voice over the other's talking.

Nations turned to face him.

"Russia, what do you mean?" Germany asked him.

"Well, he obviously has his government in the palm of his hands, da? So if we capture him, and lock him up somewhere, we can find out his whole plan and put a stop to it."

"Yes, that's actually a good plan, but one, where are we going to put him?" Was England's first question.

"I have many underground cells in my country." Russia nodded.

"...okay, I won't question that." He coughed once and continued.  
>"And two, how are we to go around do this? We can't exactly go up to him and say, 'Okay, can you come with us? We're just going to lock you fifty feet underground and search your house to stop your plan.' "<p>

"Well, of course not, England. Obviously Russia put some thought into this." Germany gestured for him to speak.

"_ну*_, I was thinking someone could sedate him."

"How do you sedate a nation, aru?"

"With sedatives, ana?

After a little more discussion and planning, the meeting was ended with everyone knowing their part for the next few days' events.

* * *

><p><em>Riiing!<em>  
><em>Riiing!<em>  
><em>Rii-<em>

"Hello?"

"_Oh, hello America. How are you?_" Answered England calmly.

This got America suspicious. But he kept his facade and replied.  
>"Good, I guess. Why're you calling me, dude? You never call me."<p>

"_I have too called you._"

"Yeah... When you need stuff usually."

A groan and the Brit responded.  
>"<em>Well- that's not what I called about. I just wondered if you'd like to come over in a few days?<em>"

"Uh, why? If ya don't mind my asking."

"_One, it's "you," not "ya." Two, I'm just inviting you over, is there something strange with that?_"

"Well, no, I guess..."  
><em>Actually, that's not the way you think, England.<em>

"_So will you?_"

"Um, sure, dude. When?"

"_How about March twentieth?_"

"Yeah, I think I'm free that day."

"_Okay, see you then._"

"Gotcha!"  
>And Alfred hung up.<p>

"Definitely gonna be on my guard then... definitely..."

* * *

><p>"Did he do it?"<p>

"Oui, he did it, he just called me back."

"So, what was the date, aru?"

"I believe Angleterre said March twentieth."

"And after that we fly to my country to lock him?"

"Ja. See you all then."

The video call was ended.

Recorded and ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Russian via Google Translate; "well"<strong>_


	19. Thelematic

**_Short chapter is short. Yes, I know. But this way I can put all my good stuffs into 20, right? ...right?_**

**_^^;;_**

**_Heh... enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"_Alfred?_"

"Huh? What'd'ya need?"

"_I was just at a meeting of all the countries who are going against you._"

"Oh, really? Didn't think they'd try to have those behind my back. Didn't think they had the nerve. Well, on with it; what'd they say?"

"_They were discussing what they were going to do, and then Russia, of all people, thought of the sparks for a plan. They went from there and almost everyone who was at the meeting had a part in it. Except for me._"

"Mm. I'll have to be on my guard these next few days. A while ago England called me about coming to his house... I was suspicious of that, and now I know why he did it. Thank you for the info."

"_Of course._"

"Call me when you get anything else."

"_Will do._"  
>And they both hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Prussia, I've been meaning to ask..."<p>

The albino looked up at his brother from the couch.  
>"Ja?"<p>

"The other day, when you were walking away. I'm pretty sure you meant something."

"Mm? What do you mean by that?" Prussia turned his body to face Germany.  
>"Oh, the day you didn't hear the awesome me come into the room?"<p>

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes.  
>"Ja, that day. What did you mean?"<p>

"Nothing. But obviously I said it too awesomely for you, so you thought I meant something. Haha, it's okay, bruder, I'm sure you'll get used to my awesomeness."

"...mmhm. Whatever." And he walked out of the room.

"Ha... too awesome for bruder, right Gilbird?"

The yellow chick let out a peep in response, settling into his hair.

* * *

><p>America sat at his desk, staring at a clean sheet of paper.<p>

"What to make... what to make..."

Dozens of crumpled up papers lay strewn about on the floor around him.

"How do I start this...?"

The pencil once again sketched the rectangular outline, and then resumed to tapping his chin with the eraser.

"Creating a flag is harder than I thought..."

He took in a deep breath and let his creativity do the thinking again.

"I guess I could put a square there... Like the blue in my flag, but smaller."  
>His hand drew things almost faster than he could explain it to himself.<br>"And yeah, a circle in that, the thing will be black, and the circle blue, with a gold star in it... And an upside down "A" on the star... Yeah, yeah."

He continued to draw on the paper.

"Thirteen stripes going that way, mmhm... And then, maybe six going that way? Yeah, and then a sort of box there, with that shape there. That's good, I like it!"

He got up to get simple coloured pencils, and went on to colouring the flag.

"And tomorrow I'll get this made. Burn down the old, bring in the new.

He stuck the paper to the wall with tape, and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 19; Phase 4a; Dead and Gone<strong>_

_**By this date and moment, March 19 and 11:58:09 am, 134 out of about 196 countries have surrendered to my Manifest Empire. Some countries that have not surrendered off the top of my head: the UK, Germany, Japan, China, France- which actually surprises me- Russia, Turkey- because Greece surrendered and he obviously hates Greece- Thailand, and then there are others that I can't remember at the moment.**_

_**Also, Canada has chosen to work with me. That's a very good thing.**_

_**And then, going to England tomorrow, will be ready for most anything.**_

* * *

><p>"Alfred? You here?"<p>

"Hold on a sec, Matt! Just cleaning something!" The Canadian heard his brother yell from another room.

"Oh, okay! I'll be in the living room."  
>He went at sat on the couch, putting Kumajirou on the pillow next to him.<p>

"Okey, here I am, hero in the room."  
>America crashed onto the other couch.<p>

"What were you cleaning, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, I was trying to design a flag, and I failed a bunch of times. So I had to pick all those crumpled papers off the ground of my room."

"Ah."  
>Canada fidgeted with his own fingers for a few moments.<br>"So, can you explain this plan of yours to me? I'm sorta lost."

"Oh, right, sure. I actually think I have something for you to see about that on my laptop. Come on." The American got up and went back to his bedroom, Mattieu in tow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, birthday, birthday~ Tomorrow's my birthday~ So excited.<br>My 2PEngland cosplay is coming along quite nicely too, the bowtie even arrived today~! All I need is the wig and I'll have a makeshift/closet/whatever/aprilfools?/whatfrukingever cosplay done~ ^^ b_**


	20. Wanion

_**Well, I wrote this all in one day. At least I have the next few chapters actually pre-written. ^^;;**_

_**Short, but I got it out. Enjoy!**_

_**[EDIT;8/4/12] Hah! I knew I'd make my deadline! So, heads up,**_**I won't be here for the next 3 weeks.**_** Vacation after vacation after vacation. Not that I mind, I love camp and Disney. Haha~ ****ouob**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

It was March 20.

America was on his guard as he exited the car.  
>He'd arrived at England's house with no problem thus far.<p>

He rang the doorbell and waited as his chauffeur drove off.

"Hello America."  
>The nation greeted as he opened the door.<p>

Alfred put on his well known smile.

"Britain, dude! What's up?"  
>He exclaimed loudly, stepping inside.<br>"So what'd'ya call me over for?"

"Nothing in particular, really. Just to talk."  
>They sat down in the living room.<p>

"Really? Cause, like I said a few days ago, you usually never do that."  
>He took a hamburger from his jacket pocket and took a bite.<br>"I mean, it's not really bothering me, but I still wanna know."

England mentally flinched at his wording, but started speaking nonetheless.  
>"Can't we just have a decent conversation in person? Is that too hard?"<p>

Bite.  
>"I guess not-" Another. "- I can totally deal with that-" Another. "-'s no problemo, Iggs." And another.<p>

England looked as if he was masking his disgust. It obviously wasn't working as well as he thought.  
>"Could you, um, stop eating while talking? It's sort of bothering me."<p>

"Oh, sorry dude. I'm done now anyway."  
>He got up and went to the kitchen to throw the wrapper out.<p>

England silently strode to another room when the other was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where's the garbage..."<br>America scoured the room.

"Aha. There we go."

He threw the wrapper away and almost turned to go back. Instead, he spoke to himself quietly.  
>"Actually... I could check around here for things..."<p>

America moved around the kitchen and looked around, careful to to move anything too much or make a sound.

"Maybe the calendar..."

He went over, stared at the day's date and sighed.  
>"Nothing. Damn."<p>

"Alfred... Don't turn around."

"Wha-?"

And his sight went black as England drew out the syringe.

* * *

><p>"How do you know he'll stay in here? He is unbelievably strong, and I should know."<p>

"He won't be able to. I am sure of it, da."

"If you say so, aru. Let's just go to his house already."  
>China started up the stairs.<p>

"Is it going to be okay leaving him here?"  
>Germany asked, ready to follow the other nation.<p>

"There are security cameras. It will be fine."

"Okay, then." And they left the unconscious nation alone in silence.

* * *

><p>"Canada, mon ami, you're here already. Good." France said, stepping out of the van.<p>

"Yeah, and I have my spare key for Al's house."

"Okay, because knowing America now, it'd probably be locked."  
>England and the others walked to the door and waited for Canada to open it.<p>

Once unlocked they stepped inside.

"So where do we look first, aru?"

"Well, he might have dates on his calendar, and there's probably a lot of things in his bedroom." England suggested.

"Ja, though we could probably find more in his room."

Canada went to futilely check the calendar, while the rest of the group went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What are we really looking for?" France asked as they spread throughout the bedroom.<p>

"Something about America's plan, aru. But France has a point. Where exactly would he put anything like that?"

Russia sat down at the wooden desk and pointed to the laptop.  
>"Maybe we could find things here, da?"<p>

Canada walked in as they crowded around the laptop.

"There was nothing on the calender. What are you doing now?" Mattieu joined them.

"We thought there could be things on America's laptop about this plan of his." England explained.  
>"But he has a password set."<p>

"Oh, I can do that."  
>Russia stood as Canada slid into the chair.<p>

As soon as he finished typing, they got to looking at the files.

"Maybe there? It has a suspicious title, aru."

"He probably made it look suspicious so someone would check there."

"What about he video file?"  
>It was annoying Canada that they kept pointing fingers over and around his head at the computer screen.<p>

"Then what about that one, aru?"  
>It was irritating Canada that nobody was hearing him, again.<p>

"Why would you think that one, China?"

"Because it doesn't look suspicious so that makes it suspicious, aru!"

"That... makes no sense, you dolt."

"It makes sense, aru!"  
>And it pissed him off that they all but ignored him completely.<p>

"You hosers! Shut up!"

They all went quiet and stared at him.

"Mon petit Mattieu...?"

"Listen to me. Stop your petty arguing and listen! Did it _ever_ occur to you that he might have kept a video log?"

They were silent a moment longer before nodding their heads, still not speaking.

"Good, then we're checking this folder." He turned around and double clicked.

"There are so many, aru..."

"It would probably be best to start at the beginning, the first video, ja?"

And they all waited for it to load.


	21. Quadral

_**Chizznuggets. I meant to get this up the day after I got home from vacation. I am so completely sorry. /likeamonthwait /mygoshimsorry**_

_**But. At least I'm uploading it now. That's better than nothing... right?**_

_**...yeah, just... Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

_**Folder: DID:WWW Videos**_  
><em><strong>File: Vid1 - June 14<strong>_

He stared into the webcam, unfocused and expressionless; before finally starting to speak.

"To anyone watching this, thank you in advance."

He picked up some papers that were laid in front of him, and then put them back down, speaking again.

"This is the first video record of DID: Triple W. The plan is completely thought up by me, and me alone. The date is June fourteenth, two weeks after I started making this plan."-

He nodded once, seeming unsure, then muttered to himself quietly.

"I think I'm doing the right thing..."

He then continued.  
>"The steps go as..." He stopped.<br>"...I'm not doing this video like this. It's too weird and formal."

He took the papers and tossed them onto the floor.  
>"This is Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, and I..."<p>

His head fell into his hands.  
>"...don't know if I'm doing the right thing. Oh God..."<p>

Picking his head up a bit, more words flew out of his mouth.

"Am I even doing the right thing? O-of course I am- I mean, I think so, but- this can't be right- i-it is, I know that- no, just; gah, it can't- I can't- I-"  
>He let his head hit the table, stayed there a few seconds, before he focused on the webcam again.<br>"Can someone please ask me- no, tell me- if I'm doing the right thing?"

He brushed a hand through his wheat-blonde hair, staring at the camera as if it would tell him everything.  
>"Please?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<em>**  
><strong><em>File: Vid2 - June 27<em>**

"Plan Video Number Two; the date is June twenty-seventh."

He was confident as he stared into the laptop camera.

"It took some time, but I believe I'm okay with this. I created this plan, I need to go through with it. It's brilliant if you ask me- and no one will tell me otherwise." The last words were a bit rushed, as if he were tryin to convince himself.

"I can understand that a few nations will probably disagree with me- I mean, practically going back to one mass would sorta make some people mad. And I'm okay with that. Might mean that there'd be a tiny war, but it's worth it if my plan's to be completed."

He put a finger to his chin, like he was in thought.

"Speaking of which, maybe I should get an ally for this- someone who people will listen to, and do as they say. Germany fits that bill- I know it- but he probably won't help me. Eh, I'll figure something out."

His eyes roamed for a split second, before becoming focused once more.  
>"I mean- I should be able to, but- is that correct? I can't just- yes, I can, you- I- I- I-I-"<p>

The last of the footage was the laptop being slammed shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<strong>_  
><em><strong>File: Vid3 - July 4<strong>_

"Hah, happy birthday to me!" His face was bright and smiling.

"And three-day belated birthday to my bro, Mattie; Canada."

He picked up some papers and moved them aside before continuing.  
>"So, third video, date is, well, July fourth. This time I truly am confident in this plan and will see this video through. So, the plan goes as followed. Step One is made up of three phases. A is called Safe and Sound, and that stands for bringing all my troops home and, y'know, safe and sound. B is Lockdown, meaning that no one is allowed to leave the country, or enter it. Complete outer-world lockdown. And C is Shutdown, which is shutting down almost all of my ports to foreign trade. Almost because a select few will be needed for further phases."<p>

He took one of the pages and scanned it over.  
>"Steps Two through Four all have two phases. Two-A is Forgery, and B is Imported. "Forgery" because I'll be making fake alliances with some other countries, so that I can start Two-B, having them send me like war supplies and cash and stuff."<p>

The nation took in a deep breath before returning to the explanation.  
>"Three-A and B are "In the Gray" and "Lock and Load" respectively. A for having most all the other countries think there's nothing going on with me, and B because I'll be ready for attack by then. Four-A and B are sorta my favourites. A is called "Dead and Gone" because that's when I'll use some of the supplies I have to strike down borders and opposition and stuff. B is "preDominant" because I'll- I mean, somewhat, kinda- be like "king of the world" or something." He sighed.-<p>

"This... is all from my mind. And it's brilliant. But that's not all of it, there are also twenty-seven "Letter Phases" as I call them. Each one for a letter of the alphabet, as the name implies. The twenty-seventh LP doesn't have a real name because, well, I shouldn't even have to say it. So, yeah, that's basically the whole plan with explanation."

He sighed almost happily.  
>"Mine... Why does it feel so nice to say that..?"<p>

That was when the video ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<strong>_  
><em><strong>File: Vid4 - July 15<strong>_

"So, it's been a little more than a week since my last video. That's okay, because I'm making this one. July fifteenth, video four. I know the first two videos didn't go as planned, but I'm past that. I am fine."

He leaned back in the chair.

"I was actually wondering how long it will take me to finally start this plan. Definitely not this year, that's for sure. Maybe next year, I suppose. But no matter how long it takes to go through with it, I'm sure, in the end, it will be worth it."

He took out two papers and showed them to the camera.

"This first paper is the first draft of it. The original from June first. I want I rewrite it, one, so I have the two copies, and two, so it looks cleaner and more professional."

He placed the papers on the desk and the video froze.  
>A few seconds later it returned and many things were in different spots.<p>

"Okay, because nobody needed to see me boringly rewrite that. There's only enough boring-ness on camera for England."

He picked up the second paper and held it up to the screen.

"Better looking, definitely. And then I added on the other side all the different letter phases. Not that I /needed/ to write those on this- have them somewhere else- but whatever."  
>He placed the paper back down.<p>

"So... yeah. I guess that's it for this vid. By'a."

The video ended.


	22. Yonderly

**_Welp. 22. 4 more to go. _****= u = ****_I just can't believe I'm gonna actually finish a story. So proud of myself._**

**_I was thinking of doing something when I got 100 reviews [Itssuchaconfidenceboostertom ethankyouforreviewing!], but I have no idea what.  
>...so, suggestions? ;;<em>**

**_Enjoy~!_**

**_[EDIT;2-16-13]- Scrolling through every chapter to check them (putting CSAT up on AO3 soon, if all goes well) and 3 things I keep saying to myself are "Fuck, grammar mistake," "Wow my old writing sorta sucks," (less frequently now that I'm in the more recent chapters) and "Shit, layout mess up."  
><em>****_:'D_**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

The seven nations stared at the screen.

England coughed to break the silence and spoke.  
>"W-well, that certainly, um, explained his plan to us... not necessarily his motives, but..."<p>

"So we still don't know why he's doing this." Germany stated.

"No..." Canada spoke next.  
>"It seems like he's doing this to be the hero... Like, 'save the world' by controlling it all or something."<p>

"But, how did the idea get in his head, mon ami?"

"That's what we don't know yet."

A brief silence passed before Germany started speaking.

"S-so, he knew from the time he first planned this that I would help him for some time?" He shook his head quickly.  
>"I- I don't believe this."<p>

"Well, aru, maybe we should talk about the first two videos... They seem stranger than the other two."

"Hai, I agree. It seemed like Amerika-san didn't trust himself in the beginning, and took a while before feeling okay with it."

"Mm, you have good points." Britain agreed. "But what about his first sentence from the first video? The "thank you in advance". What did he mean by that?"

"It ties in with the breakdowns in that video and the second one, da? He obviously didn't know why he was doing it. Wrote it down, wanted to do it, but had no motive." Russia nodded.

"Are there any more, Mattieu?"

"Yeah, let me check."

And they waited again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<em>**  
><strong><em>File: Vid5 - Aug 2<em>**

_The video started with the nation running a hand through his red-brown hair._

_"So, fifth video." He sighed._  
><em>"I'm running' outta things to talk about."<em>

_He let out a short laugh._

_"I mean, I haven't even started the plan yet. So I really have no idea what the hell to say." The country shrugged._

_"I've explained pretty much everything about it. All I'm doing now is waiting for a good moment to start. Nothing else."_

_He leaned back, trying to balance the chair on it's hind legs._

_"So, I guess there's nothing else for this video. From now on I'll try doing these things in a span of every two weeks. Evenly spaced out, enough time for shit to actually happen, hopefully. If I skip one then nothing obviously happened. Simple as pie."_

_And the video ended._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<em>**  
><strong><em>File: Vid6 - Sep 28<em>**

_"Hah, I don't see why I keep doing these. I'm probably not gonna start on this plan till next year or so."_

_He sat close to the screen, leaning on the desk._

_"But, something important did happen, I suppose. Ran into Prussia on my way somewhere. We talked for a while, surprisingly, exchanged some things. It's becoming clearer to me that I probably should get Germany to help me, if at least for a while."_

_He got off the table and sat up straight._

_"Maybe sometime next year or so. I also think I should get my brother on board. He'd be good to have; some people might end up suspecting him though, so I'd have to do it after I've started. Don't wanna have him under pressure."_

_The nation got up and pushed the chair in._

_"Well, I think that's it for this update. Until next time."_

_It ended._

* * *

><p>"...he talked with mein bruder?"<p>

"I can't believe he planned to bring you into it, Mattieu."

"Hah, wow... I didn't see that coming."

Another silence settled in the room.

"Let's just... watch any other videos there, aru."

Canada clicked the next one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<em>**  
><strong><em>File: Vid7 - Feb 3<em>**

_"There are basically video records of this plan. I _should _do these like every few weeks, but, again, nothing's been happening. Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas passed. Did some normal "me" stuff for Christmas."_

_He leaned back in the chair._  
><em>"Talked to Germany during the party. A few minutes, nothing more. Vaguely talked about my plan, nothing to give anything away. Will probably talk to him about it in a few months or so."<em>

_He clicked on something before finishing up._

_"So, yeah. I guess that's the end of this video."_

_Another one ended._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Folder: DID:WWW Videos<em>**  
><strong><em>File: Vid8 - July 1<em>**

_"And once again I'll wish happy birthday to my bro. It's his today anyway."_  
><em>He was smiling, eyes showing happiness to cover everything else.<em>

_"Wow, it's been over a year of these video journals and-"_

_The screen froze for a split second then continued._

_"-there's not that many of them. I guess it's because not much happens that's worth saying."_

_Another freeze and it went along normally._

_"I'm considering a pause in recording these until I actually start the phases. It'd make sense, since I really want to document that more than the little happenings while I'm waiting."_

_He shrugged and kept talking._

_"I'll at least finish this one up. So, Germany is now officially working with me. All I had to do was pull some strings, say certain things, and bam. He's on board. Like... manipulation, I guess. Eh, whatever. I'll drop him when ai no longer need him."_

_He finished and closed out of it._


	23. Untimely

_**\(^O^)/ Past 100 reviews! I am sooo happy! I love you all! Eeeeeee~!**_

_**Enjoy chapter! /goestothinkofsomethingfor100 reviews/**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"Y-you know, maybe we should just bring the laptop with us back to Russia's. America has probably woken up by now..." England barely managed not to stutter.

"I agree, a-aru..."

They packed up the laptop and left the house, Canada locking it.

It would be a few hours until their arrival at Ivan's home, and they agreed to watch the rest of the videos on the plane there.

* * *

><p>Alfred blinked awake and immediately looked around.<p>

He groaned and spoke to himself.  
>"Wha...t...? Where am I?"<p>

The American got up slowly and walked around, surveying his surroundings.

He walked up the iron bars and gripped them tightly.

"It's like a fucking jail cell... The hell am I, a zoo animal..."

He pulled at them harshly.

"Damn solid..."

Footsteps came closer to his hearing range, and America narrowed his eyes.

England, Russia and Germany came down and stood in front of the barred cell.

"Ivan, Arthur..." He glared at the third.  
>"Ludwig."<p>

"That's nice, you're awake." Russia smiled slightly.

"Where am I."

"We can't tell you that, America... But we do have some questions for you." England stepped forward, gesturing for the other two to do the same.

"What questions." He was suspicious.  
><em>They probably checked my house by now... I can deal with this easily if they have.<em>

Germany was the next to speak.  
>"We searched your house. We saw those videos on your computer. Why did you choose me to help you?"<p>

"Hah, easy answer. You were easy to manipulate, and just look at what you can do. Almost ruled the world, twice. Why wouldn't I choose you."

"...hm. And what about mein bruder, why did you talk to him? What did you talk about? Is he working with you as well?" Question after question like they were shot out of a cannon.

"We just saw each other and started talking. There's nothing wrong with that, people do it all the time." America shrugged nonchalantly.  
>"Why would you want to know that? Ask your brother, I don't remember. Why would he work with me? He doesn't have a country anymore, he's useless."<p>

The German narrowed his eyes but said nothing else. Britain resumed speaking.

"What is your motive for this, America? Why are you trying to go through with this plan?"

The wheat-blonde looked the Briton in the eye, never breaking the almost blank gaze.

"Manifest destiny." He clenched the bars tightly and his knuckles started turning white.

"My Manifest _Empire_. World peace. Repaired bonds. _An empire_, England. You had one of those... once."

The three nations just stared at him.

America released his grip and sat down.  
>"I'm not gonna answer any more of your stupid questions. So you might as well leave me down here."<p>

They did nothing for a moment, before slowly making their way back to ground level.

"Russia came down with them and only the two asked questions... Obviously I'm in Ivan's country. Probably his house. Not surprising."

* * *

><p>"So, aru? Is he awake? Did he answer you?" The others sat in Russia's front room, and were looking at them eagerly.<p>

"He answered some of our questions, yes."  
>England sat down.<br>"Not necessarily all of them completely..."

"Da, and he was also suspicious." Russia and Germany continued standing.

"Mattieu, maybe you could go down there and ask him some things." France suggested.

"Just me? I mean, I guess, but I'd sorta have to answer some of his questions too. Otherwise he might not reply to mine." The Canadian got up.  
>"But I could try, I suppose."<p>

He left the room.

"Do you really think he'll accomplish much, Francis?"

The Frenchman sighed.

"We can only hope, mon ami."

The nations agreed solemnly.

* * *

><p>"America?"<br>Canada walked down the last steps and stood in frog of the cell.  
>"You there?"<p>

"What." Came a voice from the darkness of the room.

"It's just me, Canada. No one else is with me, and I've disabled the cameras."

Alfred strode into the light with a smug smile on his face.  
>"Wonderful."<p>

"France suggested I come down to "ask and answer questions". Yeah, no."

"Hah. So what are we going to talk about?"

"Well, I myself want to know some things, and I have to ask at least a few questions or they'll get suspicious."

"True." He sat down.

"This is Russia's place, yes?"

"Mmhm." Mattieu nodded.

"Fifty feet underground. Those stairs, let me tell you, are horrible. He doesn't even have an elevator. Mon dieu, it's exercise."

"Okay, that's what I thought. Dumbass Russian." Alfred nodded.

"And now your questions, so I can "answer" and we can get on to the important stuff."

"Right." He nodded, and went on with the "interrogation".


	24. Zetetic

_**OHGODALMIGHTY.**_

_**-headdesk- I am so sorry this took like forever- again. I seriously had this chapter complete for a while now, but with school and shit like that I completely forgot to post it. Sorryyyyyy.**_

_**...I also just got into Homestuck- **myfriendsisweartheyllbethede athofmeoneday**- so... sorta been busy.. reading that. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that.**_  
><em><strong>Not gonna leave this story unfinished though- nope. Still as into APH as ever. I refuse to let that fact change. <strong>_**I shalt not leave you for Homestuck.**_** e - e**_

_**All things aside... enjoy this long overdue short chapter. ;;;; ;; ;**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

Canada tossed and turned in his sleep, constantly moving.

"N-no, Papa... what are you doing... Papa... _Papa, don't do it!_"

He woke up instantly and sat up, breathing heavily.  
>"I thought I got rid of those..."<p>

* * *

><p>Around ten in the morning, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, England and France sat around Ivan's kitchen table and discussed what they knew.<p>

Francis had brought up Canada; they had sent said country to get something unimportant for this "meeting".  
>"And what about the things mon Mattieu got?"<p>

"It was about the same we got, just different questions. I would think he'd give more information to his bruder." Germany responded.  
>"It appears not."<p>

"What about your brother?" Russia started. "Do you really believe the things America said? Or do you think he is working with him?"

Germany placed his head in his hands. "I don't even know..."

England thought for a moment, then spoke.  
>"Do you think Matthew's telling us everything?"<p>

The others looked at him.

"Angleterre... What do you mean?"

"I don't think he's telling us the entire conversation of him and America."

"We could check the surveillance cameras, aru."

"But, why would he be secretive of this? He's on our side... non?"

The five other nations were already out of the room.  
>"France, come on."<p>

He sighed and got up.  
>"Oui, I'm coming."<p>

* * *

><p>Germany checked all the cameras.<p>

All of them were off.

Canada entered the house then, and was called in.

"What's going on?"

"Canada-san, did you turn off the surveillance?"

"What? No. I don't know how to work it. I've only been in here to check on America, and that was once." He explained.

"Then who did?"

Canada shrugged and left to his guest room, and the rest tried to find the "culprit".

"I haven't been in here for a few days. I wouldn't anyway." France said first.

"I came in yesterday, but I saw Amerika-san on all the screens perfectly."

"I was with Matvey that one time, it wasn't him. And I wouldn't, because it's my house."

"I don't trust America enough to even think about shutting them down. Germany?"

"Why would I? He might talk to himself about things- though he unfortunately hasn't- and I have no intention if ever doing such a thing."

"I don't bother coming in here unless I have to, aru." China finished. "So who is it, if none of us?"

"If Matthew was working with Alfred- Francis, I am not saying he is- then of course he'd lie, and could be pitting us against each other on this matter."

When no one else spoke, Britain continued.  
>"We have to stay together. If we split apart, then it's like "device and conquer". Whether Canada's telling the truth, the whole truth, or a lie, we have to keep a team decision."<p>

They walked back to the kitchen in silence.

"Maybe I could make some lunch-"

The rest screamed no, and that was the end of _that_ conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruder?<em>"

"Haha, hey! The awesome me is speaking, hold the applause until the end of the call!" Prussia laughed as his brother sighed through the phone.

"_Whatever. I just wanted to check on you._"

"Check on me for was? I'm watching television at your place. What's bad about that?"

"_...it's a long story. And I don't feel like telling you if I don't need to._"

"Well... okay then." Gilbert focused back at the screen.  
>"Ooh, knock out! Yeah!"<p>

"_Auf weidersen, Prussen._"

The albino paid no attention to the end of the call as he put the phone down.


	25. Ebbing

_**Hah, so this was an update long-overdo. Sorry 'bout that. Really.**_  
><em><strong>Winter break though. Real good time to finish overdo stuff. ^^;; [eventhoughyknowitslikealmost overandistillhavehomework-;;;;;;]**_  
><em><strong>Hopefully I can get rolling on the last chapter like I did with this one*. That would just be the icing on the cake for this year, what with Season 5 being announced and stuff. Woo~<strong>_

_**Like.. half or a little more/less of this chapter was written a WHILE ago, so there MIIIGHT be slight differences with my writing style. I don't really know. ^^;;**_

_***I'm kinda hoping I can finish 26 and post 26 today, end of the year and shit. I... sorta doubt that'll happen, but it's nice to dream.**_

_**So... enjoy this [short /imsorry] penultimate chapter!**_

_**[EDIT;2-16-13]- Fixing all these grammar/spelling mistakes is such a pain :'D I'm gomen for those of you who read before all these edits! :'''D**_

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

"America."

He looked up slowly from his seat on the concrete ground.  
>"What do you want."<p>

"We want you to tell us about your plan."

"Tch." Alfred rolled his eyes.  
>"You honestly think I'd say anything about it, to any of you? I'm not an idiot."<p>

England crossed his arms and stared pointedly at him.  
>"Well obviously."<p>

He let out a short laugh.  
>"Then why did you bother asking? Seems like a waste of breath to me."<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes as Ludwig stepped forward.  
>"Who turned off the video feed."<p>

"And you think I'd know?"

"Yes, because you would have had been told that before you answered our first question to anyone, aru." China responded.

"Ha, a couple of smart idiots we got here, someone give 'em an award." He leaned his back against the wall.

"We're not going to play games with you, Alfred. So you'd better start talking."

"Did you hear what I said before? Not talking, buddy. Try as hard as you please but that fact _will not_ change."

A silence rippled through the room.

Nobody moved.

"It's no use, let's just head back up." England lead the way up the long flight of stairs.

"Hah."

* * *

><p>"Germany?"<p>

"Hm?"

Canada strode over to the German, holding Kumajirou in his arms.  
>"I know you've already talked to your brother a few times, but maybe you should try again. I mean, if you ask the right questions maybe you'll get some kind of answer..."<p>

Ludwig looked at him skeptically before replying.  
>"What kind of questions?"<p>

"Well, like, I guess ones that could have a double meaning but hard to actually tell that they're like that, you know?"

"...I suppose I could try that."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Ja..."

* * *

><p>"They're calling Prussia."<p>

"Hah.. good. That ass needs a wakeup call."

"I thought he was doing a good job so far?"

"I'll see about that. Just call him when they're done."

"Got it." The nation nodded briefly and headed back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dial tone, dial tone, annoyed foot tapping, dial tone.<p>

"Pick up already, aru!"

"China, that's not going to help."

"Shut up, opium."

England rolled his eyes as Prussia answered the call.

"_Lud? Was do you need?_"

"I wanted to ask you a few question..."

"_Hah, no problem!_" The non-nation laughed. "_Shoot!_"

The blonde looked around the room quickly, taking glances at everyone's faces.

"Do you know anything about this worldwide... thing, going on?"

"_No, not much else than what's been said on tv. And that still isn't a lot to begin with!_"

"Right..." He tapped his fingers against the couch's arm, thinking of what else he could ask without stating what they wanted to know outright.  
>"I may have asked this before, I don't quite remember, but have you talked to America recently?"<p>

"_Recently? Not really. I mean, a long while ago yeah, but not really around now or stuff._"

"Hm..." He'd probably have to apologize or something of the sort to Francis later, but he went ahead with the question in his mind.  
>"What about Canada?"<p>

"_Who?_" They heard Gilbird in the background after the short question. "_Oh, America's bruder. Haha, oops. Nah, not extremely recently, but I've talked to him. Pretty cool, once you get past the look-alike-ness. Doesn't really like being compared to Alfred either. Matt's pretty awesome. Not as awesome as I am though. No one can top me!_"

"I... see..."

Gilbird peeped again.  
>"<em>So... is that all?<em>"

"...no." Germany sighed. " I'll be straightforward with you. Do you know any inside details about this plan of America's, and furthermore are you involved?"

There was a pause, and everyone held their breaths. Or seemed to.

"_No, why would you think that? I'm not even a country anymore, how would I even have any use? You and your friends have some pretty stupid questions, you know, haha!_"

"How... did you know... that they were..."  
>France didn't get to finish when Gilbert interrupted.<p>

"_What, I can't be good-looking _and_ smart? You jerks!_" More laughter.  
>"<em>Well I'll talk to you later, bruder, gotta go!<em>"  
>He ended the call.<p>

"Well... that was..." Arthur trailed off.

"Unsuccessful?" Russia finished for him. "Da."

"Might as well let this settle for a while before checking back with Amerika, hai?"

A mutual nodding of heads, and the group split to do their own individual things.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gilbert?"<em>

"Ja. I'm here. What is it?"

"_Nothing revealed or anything, right?_"

"Of course. Was do you think I am. Stupid?" He scoffed. "I may not come off as that bright, but I have my moments."

"_Sorry, sorry, standard question. Blame America. He told me to call._"

"Well of course he did; needs to check up on me but obviously he can't. Your little friends and my bruder having locked him up and shit. Fucking Russian's place too. I hate him."

"_They're not really... I guess I don't really consider them 'friends' so much anymore, just, acquaintances?_"

"Ja, whatever. This is all rock solid. We'll be head of this shit in no time, as soon as he gets out from there. Tell him I'm doing what he asked. See ya."

"_Right. A-auf wiedersehen._"


	26. Relief

**_I kinda meant to put this up the other day. ^^;;;;;;;;_**

**_Aaaanyway, it feels so nice to finally finish this. ;;;;_**

**_It's kinda short, and may sound kinda forced, but that's because I kiiiinda put anything else that was needed (other then the last bit on this) in other chapters.. which ended up giving me a headache while trying to stretch it out enough to have *SOME* other content on this chapter.. Oops._**

**_Well, my faithful readers- enjoy this last chapter of Can't See A Thing!~ (I.. half forgot why I called it that... fuck. :'D)_**

**_-More A/N at the end.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>:: çαи.т sεε α тнιиg ::<strong>

**.X.x.X.x.X.**

A few days passed from the last the group had checked on their former friend in the underground cell. Letting things sink in, having time to think about other matters; they were fine, they told themselves.  
>They had made sure the cameras were on all the time- a nation was in the room at all times. Sleep schedules were slightly shifted because of this.<p>

Nobody really cared, as long as he was being watched.

They gathered for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Who's current shift is it now?" France yawned.<p>

"Kiku's, I believe." Arthur took a seat as the others started filing in. "Later on it's Matthew's."

"Ah."

"I'll start cooking, aru. What do you all want?"

"Crepes."

"Scones."

"Waffles."

"Uh... pancakes, maybe? I could help if you want."

"Anything is good."

China stared at them with a pokerface. "I'm making pancakes and eggs and that's it, aru."  
>He quickly added. "Canada, you can make the pancakes, aru."<p>

"Okay!" He got up and they started.

* * *

><p>It was a slow day.<p>

Nothing out of the normal with America, no one going to "do anything shady."

It was sort of boring.

"Matthew-san, it's your night shift."

"Oh, right. Thanks." He got up from the quiet living room.

* * *

><p>The morning came and went.<br>They checked in with Canada, who had said one of the camera's faltered for some reason and that he was fixing it.

England was skeptical; France talked him out of it.

They ate and went around to do their daily things, per usual.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we <em>should<em> go and physically check on America today? Obviously we can't really rely so much on the camera's anymore..." England suggested.

"I suppose we could. What's the harm in doing so?" Germany agreed, and the two, followed by China and Russia, started down the stairs. France caught up with them, holding a glass of light wine.

* * *

><p>The five nations talked as they walked down the stairs.<p>

Things about how to deal with America and what to do with him.

About how to end this plan of his.

And that was where the problem laid.

The moment they got down to the cell, it was like the colour was drained from their faces.

It was empty, and yet nothing else was out of place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-prepares to get shotkilled a billion times over- :'D_**

**_Lovely, lovely cliffhangers, how I love writing thee._**

**_So would now be a good time to say I started _**a sequel**_? Hehe. ;;;;_**  
><strong><em>Updates will be slow on it though; I do have school and shit to focus more on now... :'I<em>**

**_Also, I recently got an account on Ao3, or Archive of our Own, for those who don't know it. Thinking about posting this there (once I can figure out how it works), and possibly posting the sequel there, since I know of a feature to link sequels and whatever.  
>[Oh, and I'm "Paramecium" on AO3. Why did I forget to write that jeez I'm slow.]<em>**

**_Okay, Yoko rambling over. You may now _**_-insert action here-_**_ me about ending on a major cliffhanger~_**


	27. NOTICE

First and foremost, if you've read this and read the sequel but haven't subscribed to the sequel, please check it as the notice on that fic is a bit better than this one, since BCB2 was the more recent fic.

Anyway, for anyone who's read this fic, I implore you to please read the rewrite, posted on Archive of Our Own. Not only am I rewriting CSAT (and renaming it), but I'm adding to chapters 1-7 of BCB2 and reposting it all on AO3. The story will be better written, flow nicer, make more sense, and overall be fresh.

Please reread as I continuously update on AO3, and I hope you continue to support this series!

– reisse [ryoko no kimi/ghoti mimi/caswin]


End file.
